Lettre morte
by Ephemeris
Summary: En fouillant dans le grenier de sa mère, Hélène Yuy, seize ans, trouve une lettre de son père adressée à un inconnu. Touchée par le contenu de cette lettre, elle part à la recherche du destinataire qui ne connaît pas l’existence de cette lettre. Yaoi 1x2x
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la « citation » de début non plus, je l'ai trouvée sur l'album « Dead Letters » de The Rasmus. Seul le personnage d'Hélène est à moi ainsi que les situations mises en scène dans cette histoire.

Titre : Lettre morte

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : En fouillant dans le grenier de sa mère, Hélène Yuy, jeune fille de seize ans, trouve une lettre de son père adressée à un inconnu. Touchée par le contenu de cette lettre, elle part à la recherche du destinataire qui ne connaît pas l'existence de cette lettre.

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Beaucoup d'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est vraiment, mais c'est de l'amour. Beaucoup plus soft que ce que la dernière histoire.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. D'un point de vue extérieur malgré quelques insertions de souvenirs sous le POV d'Hélène, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas compliqué à suivre. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi.

* * *

Lettre morte

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Une lettre morte est une lettre qui n'a jamais été remise au destinataire car cette personne n'a pu être trouvée, et qui n'a pu retourner à la personne qui l'a écrite. Une jeune fille a trouvé une lettre morte, mais a décidé qu'elle devait revenir à la vie.

* * *

« Hélène, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le grenier ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête du carton qu'elle fouillait.

« Je cherche quelque chose pour un projet d'école Maman. »

« Dépêche-toi, le dîner est presque prêt. »

« J'arrive ! »

Hélène replongea dans le carton en grommelant. Elle cherchait désespérément une boîte qui contenait des rubans de quand elle était petite. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle retournait la maison en quête de cette boîte qui refusait de se montrer. Son dernier espoir restait le grenier où elle et sa mère entassaient les souvenirs depuis des années.

Mais la chose n'était pas aisée, les cartons étant tous mélangés et les choses qui avaient été mises à l'intérieur ayant été rassemblées sans ordre déterminé, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

« C'est là que j'aurai besoin de Papa, » murmura la jeune fille.

« Hélène ! » appela sa mère.

Dans un soupir d'exaspération, elle se releva et sortit du grenier pour se rendre à la cuisine d'où l'appelait sa mère. Elle prit place à la table et sa mère lui servit une portion de ce qu'elle avait préparé. Une fois les deux femmes servies, elles commencèrent à manger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches donc de si important ? »

« Mes rubans, » répondit Hélène.

Sa mère la dévisagea, étonnée d'une telle réponse.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu me fais tout ce remue-ménage depuis deux jours pour des rubans qui ne sont peut-être même plus ici ? »

« Pourquoi ils ne seraient plus ici ? La seule raison de leur disparition serait qu'on les ait jetés et je n'ai aucun souvenir de m'en être débarrassés. Tu ne les as pas touché au moins. »

« Non, du tout. Tu as raison, ils doivent encore y être alors. »

Hélène prit une bouchée de son repas en baissant les yeux. Sans regarder sa mère, elle dit, avec un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel :

« Ou bien Papa les a emportés par erreur dans ses affaires. »

Elle sentit sa mère se crisper et entendit sa fourchette se poser sur la table un peu brusquement.

« Hélène, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler de ton père. »

La jeune fille voulut s'excuser, repensant à leur dispute de la veille à ce sujet, mais la sonnerie du téléphone la coupa dans son élan. Sa mère, irritée, l'envoya répondre. Hélène se leva et alla décrocher le téléphone sans fil qui se trouvait dans le couloir adjacent à la cuisine.

« Allo ? »

« Madame Relena Yuy ? »

« Non, c'est sa fille. »

« Oh, excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais vous avez la même voix que votre mère au téléphone. »

« Oui, on me le dit souvent. Je vous la passe. »

Hélène revint dans la cuisine et tendit le combiné à sa mère.

« C'est pour toi Maman. »

Relena prit le combiné et répondit à l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Pendant que sa mère parlait, Hélène reprit sa place et continua de manger. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé de son père devant sa mère. Depuis leur divorce, lorsqu'elle avait sept ans, Heero Yuy était devenu un sujet tabou pour sa femme qui se fâchait à toute évocation de son mari, surtout lorsque c'était sa fille qui en parlait.

Malgré les années et son acharnement au travail, Relena ne parvenait pas à rester calme en pensant à son ex-mari. Hélène le savait, mais parfois, elle faisait exprès de faire une allusion à son père par vengeance. En fait, elle en voulait énormément à sa mère de l'avoir empêché du mieux qu'elle avait pu de voir son père, une fois le divorce prononcé. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à son père et il lui manquait.

Hélène releva les yeux en entendant sa mère terminer sa conversation téléphonique. Relena déposa le combiné sur la table et regarda sa fille.

« Je suis désolée chérie, mais je vais devoir te laisser seule ce soir. Ils ont besoin de moi au ministère pour une affaire délicate avec une colonie qui pose problème. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

Hélène fit un sourire à sa mère en répondant que ça ne lui posait pas de problème de rester seule. Relena se leva, vint l'embrasser et partit vers son lieu de travail. Une fois que la porte d'entrée se fut refermée et que le bruit de la voiture se fut éloigné, Hélène se dépêcha de terminer son assiette et remonta au grenier à la recherche de ses rubans.

Mais alors que tous les cartons comprenant ses affaires avaient été passés en revue sans pour autant que la boîte à rubans ne se soit montrée, Hélène était plus que découragée. Lasse, elle s'assit par terre et s'appuya contre une vieille commode qui venait de ses grands-parents maternels, les seuls qu'elle avait, et qui n'avait pas trouvé sa place dans la maison.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que cette commode était montée sur roulettes et qu'elle n'était pas calée. Sans qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Hélène se retrouva allongée par terre, la commode déjà de l'autre côté du grenier.

« C'est pas possible ! J'ai la poisse aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Hélène.

Lentement, elle se releva sur ses coudes et se retrouva de nouveau assise. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua un carton qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là et qui devait être caché par la commode. Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, un relent d'espoir en elle.

Au premier coup d'œil, elle ne put dire de quoi il s'agissait ; les objets que contenait ce carton lui étaient étrangers. Elle en poussa quelques uns et découvrit une plaque militaire qui portait le nom Heero Yuy.

« Ce sont les affaires de Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle continua de fouiller, retrouvant des objets qu'elle connaissait pour les avoir vus entre les mains de son père, des années en arrière. Elle n'avait pas trouvé ses rubans, mais la découverte qu'elle venait de faire lui faisant encore plus plaisir et avait encore plus de valeur que cette stupide boîte.

Hélène avait presque tout regardé et allait refermer le carton quand quelque chose de blanc attira son attention dans le fond de la boîte. Elle tendit la main et en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle observa un moment. Il n'y avait ni adresse ni timbre, seulement un mot écrit sur le dessus : Duo.

« Duo ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Curieuse, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qui n'était pas cachetée et en sortit un papier plié en trois ainsi qu'une photo. Son œil fut attiré par l'image car elle y reconnut tout de suite son père, le regard détourné, avec une expression un peu froide, mais il n'était pas seul. A côté de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules, un autre homme regardait en direction de l'appareil avec un grand sourire.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hélène se sentit attirée par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant pas. Quelque chose sur son visage lui disait qu'elle pourrait faire aveuglément confiance à cet étranger. Mais qui était-il ? Comment avait-il connu son père ?

Hélène retourna la photo et remarqua des inscriptions faites à la main d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle put y lire « Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, fête de célébration de la Paix, AC 196. »

« Effectivement, cette photo ne date pas d'hier, » se dit Hélène en regardant la date.

Cela remontait à presque dix-huit ans, mais son père n'avait pas beaucoup changé. En se basant sur le dernier souvenir qu'elle gardait de lui, Hélène se dit que les traits de son père avaient un peu vieilli, mais qu'ils avaient conservé la finesse de sa jeunesse. Elle regarda à nouveau la photo avec un sourire nostalgique.

Puis, Hélène se souvint du papier qu'elle avait dans la main et déposa la photo pour le déplier. Au premier coup d'œil, elle reconnut l'écriture de son père. Il s'agissait d'une lettre adressée à ce Duo qui était sur la photo avec son père. Ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité, elle se mit à lire.

_Duo, _

_Je trouve tellement idiot de t'écrire alors que nous nous sommes à peine quittés, que nous avons passé toutes ces années ensemble, souvent dans la même chambre et parfois même dans le même lit, pendant cette guerre dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Mais maintenant, la paix pour laquelle on s'est battu est là et, en toute logique, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. _

_Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne crois pas m'en sortir seul dans ce nouveau monde. Je n'ai vécu que dans la guerre depuis mon enfance, comme toi, je le sais bien, et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tenir le coup seul. Maintenant que je viens de te quitter, un grand vide s'est installé en moi et je sens que je ne pourrais jamais le combler. _

_Je me croyais immunisé contre tout sentiment humain, j'avais tout fait pour, pour ne plus souffrir, mais à ton contact, je suis redevenu un homme et je souffre maintenant que je ne peux plus te voir ni t'entendre. Même si je ne te répondais pas beaucoup et que, peut-être, tu avais l'impression de toujours parler tout seul, je t'écoutais, je t'écoutais toujours et avec un grand plaisir. Et malgré moi, malgré mes efforts, des sentiments ont recommencé à naître en moi. _

_En fait, ce qui a commencé par être de l'amitié, ce que je croyais éprouver pour toi, s'est transformé en un sentiment bien plus dur à supporter et que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment expliquer. Le fait est que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, que je t'aime à en crever et que ce sentiment, depuis que tu es parti de la réception, a commencé à me tuer, doucement. _

_Mais je sais bien que je ne peux pas t'imposer ça. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque. Comment pourrais-tu aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Qui pourrait m'aimer ? Je suis insignifiant, inintéressant et sans doute désagréable au maximum. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris l'engouement de Relena pour moi. Je sais qu'elle sera déçue, mais j'ai accepté de l'épouser. Peut-être arriverais-je à la rendre heureuse pendant un temps, bien que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Après tout, elle nous a volé tout le mérite de cette guerre, mais bon, ça n'a plus grande importance maintenant. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de te faire parvenir cette lettre pleine de lâcheté. Je me trouve minable de ne pas avoir pu te dire tout ça en face, mais je n'ai plus envie d'être courageux, je suis fatigué. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Sois heureux Duo, sois heureux loin de moi._

_Heero_

Hélène releva des yeux pleins de larmes de cette lettre qui lui serrait le cœur tant elle ressentait la détresse de son père. Alors, en fait, il n'avait jamais aimé sa mère, mais avait cédé à ses avances en se disant que celui qu'il aimait ne voudrait pas de lui. Mais sur cette photo, cet homme, Duo, semblait très heureux d'être avec son père, alors d'où venaient ces idées sombres ?

Hélène se rappelait des disputes de ses parents lorsqu'elle était enfant. Lorsque cela se produisait, c'était sa mère qui criait, qui faisait des reproches à son père et ce dernier, se défendant doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer sa fille, ne haussait jamais trop le temps, malgré ses paroles qui pouvaient être dures selon l'objet de la dispute.

« Maman criait toujours, est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle savait ? »

Elle sentit les larmes redoubler et éclata en sanglots. De se rendre compte que son père avait tant souffert, et qu'il souffrait peut-être encore, l'oppressait. Elle ne supportait pas cette idée, cette image qui était apparue dans son esprit de son père, vivant dans un appartement sombre tout seul, en train de ruminer son passé et de se faire dévorer de l'intérieur par son amour pour ce Duo qui n'était sans doute pas au courant de ce sentiment à son égard.

Ce fut alors qu'Hélène eut une révélation. Bien sûr que non, Duo Maxwell ne savait pas que son père l'aimait à ce point. Il fallait le lui dire, lui remettre cette lettre. Et si ces sentiments étaient réciproques, son père pourrait enfin être heureux.

Son choix était fait, elle allait retrouver ce Duo Maxwell et lui remettre la lettre de son père. Elle se leva, ramassa la lettre et la photo qu'elle remit dans l'enveloppe et descendit dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour partir. Mais alors qu'elle sortait des vêtements de sa commode, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où trouver Duo Maxwell.

Hélène s'assit sur son lit, son entrain étant tombé au plus bas face à ce détail plus qu'important. Elle alors repensa à la théorie qu'elle avait quand elle était petite à propos de son père.

_Quand j'étais petite, mes parents se disputaient souvent. Dans leurs disputes, le mot Gundam revenait régulièrement et comme mon père défendait ces machines que ma mère dénigrait sans cesse, machines qui nous avaient sauvées et sur lesquelles elle crachait autant qu'elle pouvait, j'en avais conclu que mon père, que je considérais comme un héros, avait été, pendant la guerre, pilote de Gundam. _

_Mais lorsque, à sept ans, je m'étais vantée d'avoir un père pilote de Gundam auprès de mes camarades d'école, ma mère, sans doute informée de cela par le directeur, m'avait accueillie à la sortie de l'école avec une gifle qui m'a tellement fait mal, physiquement et mentalement, que j'en ai été tétanisée, les larmes dans mes yeux incapables de couler. _

_Je n'ai jamais plus prononcé le mot Gundam devant ma mère. Peu de temps après cet incident, mon père est parti de la maison. _

En repensant à cet épisode de son enfance ainsi qu'à la lettre qu'elle venait de lire, Hélène se dit que sa thèse du pilote de Gundam n'était peut-être pas si extravagante que cela. Et supposons que cela était juste, il était tout à fait probable que Duo Maxwell soit également un de ces pilotes mythiques dont on n'a jamais dévoilé les noms.

Elle se souvint ensuite du coup de téléphone que sa mère avait reçu avant de partir et de l'homme qui avait confondu leurs deux voix. Depuis son adolescence, on lui avait souvent fait la remarque qu'au téléphone, elle avait la même voix que sa mère. La jeune fille décida donc d'utiliser cet atout dans ses recherches.

Elle alla dans le bureau de sa mère et fouilla dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'un carnet où il y aurait les coordonnées du quartier général des Preventers avec qui sa mère, en tant que Ministre des affaires étrangères, travaillait. Elle finit par tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait et trouva le numéro de téléphone qu'elle composa d'une main tremblante. Une première sonnerie retentit dans l'appareil, éveillant un certain stress en elle. Puis, une seconde sonnerie qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de paniquer, une voix lui parvenant à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quartier général des Preventers, Hilde à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Bonsoir, » répondit Hélène, reprenant confiance. « C'est Relena Yuy, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement. »

Hilde, de l'autre côté de la ligne, sembla hésiter un moment avant de continuer.

« Euh, oui. Quel genre de renseignement ? »

« Il me faudrait l'adresse actuelle d'un ancien pilote de Gundam. »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté qui inquiéta Hélène. Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit faite démasquer ? Elle attendait la réponse qu'on allait lui faire avec appréhension et elle fut très surprise de ce que la femme lui répondit.

« Attends, tu te fous de moi Relena. Toi qui, depuis l'échec de ton mariage avec Heero, on te l'avait dit d'ailleurs que ça pouvait pas marcher, refuses d'entendre le simple mot Gundam et qui enverrait tous ceux qui ont rapport avec un Gundam en enfer, tu me demandes l'adresse d'un des pilotes ? Si tu veux me déranger, trouve une excuse moins bidon que celle-là. »

Sur le coup, Hélène ne sut quoi répondre. Elle venait de découvrir, sans le vouloir, une partie de la vie de sa mère qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas du tout. Mais elle se reprit très vite, se disant que garder le silence trop longtemps serait douteur et, en pensant au ton familier sur lequel lui avait parlé cette femme, elle lui répondit aussi familièrement, tout en restant polie.

« Ecoute Hilde, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec toi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette adresse. Tu veux bien me la donner ou non ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence du côté de Hilde qui finit par répondre, sur une voix calme.

« Je te passe le chef, il pourra mieux te renseigner que moi et de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce genre d'information. Attends un peu, je te transfère. »

En entendant la coupure de la ligne, Hélène soupira. Elle avait passé la première barrière et allait maintenant s'adresser au chef des Preventers… Le chef des Preventers ? Elle sentit la panique l'envahir de nouveau, mais se calma rapidement. Elle touchait presque au but. Un déclic se fit dans le combiné et quelqu'un s'adressa à elle de nouveau.

« Chang Wufei, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Hélène allait de nouveau se faire passer pour sa mère, mais elle se dit que ce Monsieur Chang ne la croirait pas. En une fraction de seconde, elle changea sa tactique, la peur au ventre.

« C'est Hilde à l'appareil. »

Elle regretta à l'instant même d'avoir prononcé ces mots, sûre qu'elle allait être découverte, mais l'homme répondit.

« Hilde, tu commences à me fatiguer. On s'est vu ce matin et je t'ai dit que je ne te la donnerais pas. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ta vie amoureuse. »

« Comment ça, de ma vie amoureuse ? » interrogea Hélène qui était entrée dans le jeu avec amusement.

« Si Duo est parti sans te laisser ni son numéro de téléphone, ni son adresse, ça veut forcément dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi. Soit il veut vivre seul ou bien il s'est trouvé une fille moins chiante que toi. Et puis, ça fait tellement longtemps, tu devrais abandonner. »

Ces paroles, même si elles ne s'adressaient pas vraiment à elle, choquèrent Hélène qui ne se gêna pas pour répondre.

« Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? C'est odieux de vous adresser à moi de cette façon. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis placée plus bas dans la hiérarchie que vous pouvez me traiter de la sorte. »

Le chef des Preventers eut un moment de silence avant de reprendre.

« Excuse-moi Hilde. C'est juste que je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. Relena m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je me demande vraiment comment Yuy a pu la supporter pendant si longtemps… Mais dis-moi Hilde, depuis quand tu me tutoies ? »

Hélène sentit le rythme de son cœur doubler alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à répondre, mais son interlocuteur la devança.

« C'est parce que je t'ai vexée, vraiment désolé. Bon, pour la peine, je vais te la donner, l'adresse de Duo. Mais c'est l'adresse qu'il nous a fait parvenir juste après la guerre, il a peut-être déménagé depuis, bien qu'il ne nous ait rien dit. »

« Merci Wufei, » répondit Hélène, véritablement reconnaissante.

« Ah, je préfère quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Alors l'adresse… »

Hélène s'empara du bloc-note posé sur le bureau de sa mère et écrivit l'adresse que Wufei lui dictait. Elle le remercia et remercia également le hasard qui l'avait grandement aidé avant de raccrocher. Elle détacha la feuille sur laquelle elle avait écrit l'adresse et repartit vers sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer. Elle partait à l'aventure, pour l'amour de son père.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais reprendre Liberté... mais il faudrait que je relise tout depuis le début et j'ai pas la foi… Désolée à ceux qui l'attendent. Disons qu'elle est en pause indéterminée. Pour revenir à cette nouvelle histoire, c'est une idée qui m'est venue en voiture, alors que je roulais vers une contrée lointaine pour aller camper dans le froid et la pluie… Et cette fois-ci, c'est Heero qui a un enfant et non Duo. Je change un peu. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que ce premier chapitre vous a bien mis en appétit. La suite devrait venir rapidement, c'est très clair dans mon esprit. A bientôt. 

-Ephemeris-


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la « citation » de début non plus, je l'ai trouvée sur l'album « Dead Letters » de The Rasmus. Seul le personnage d'Hélène est à moi ainsi que les situations mises en scène dans cette histoire.

Titre : Lettre morte

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : En fouillant dans le grenier de sa mère, Hélène Yuy, jeune fille de seize ans, trouve une lettre de son père adressée à un inconnu. Touchée par le contenu de cette lettre, elle part à la recherche du destinataire qui ne connaît pas l'existence de cette lettre.

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Beaucoup d'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est vraiment, mais c'est de l'amour. Beaucoup plus soft que ce que la dernière histoire.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. D'un point de vue extérieur malgré quelques insertions de souvenirs sous le POV d'Hélène, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas compliqué à suivre. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi.

* * *

Lettre morte

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

En descendant de sa chambre, Hélène jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine. Il était à peine neuf heures, ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de se rendre à la gare spatiale pour se rendre sur L2. D'après l'adresse que lui avait donnée Wufei, Duo Maxwell vivait sur cette colonie. Grâce à une petite recherche sur Internet, elle avait trouvé comment s'y rendre. Elle espérait simplement l'y trouver, qu'il n'ait pas déménagé.

Une fois qu'elle eut posé la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, elle eut un étrange sentiment en pensant à sa mère qui ne la trouverait pas dans la maison en rentrant. Elle se dit qu'elle devait peut-être lui laisser un mot pour lui dire où elle allait, mais elle écarta très vite cette idée, se disant qu'une fois sa mère rentrée, elle enverrait une armée de Preventers à sa recherche.

Mais Hélène ne se sentait pas de laisser sa mère dans l'ignorance, même si elle le méritait un peu. La jeune fille se résigna à laisser un mot sur le bureau de sa mère, mais sans pour autant lui laisser entendre où elle était partie. Avec un pointe d'amertume, elle saisit une feuille dans l'imprimante du bureau, la plia en deux et écrivit :

_Je vais m'occuper du bonheur de Papa puisque du n'en a pas été capable._

Satisfaite, se disant que cette phrase toucherait sa mère droit au cœur, Hélène tourna les talons, attrapa son sac à dos et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers la gare spatiale. Une chance pour elle, la gare n'était pas loin de chez elle et il lui suffisait de prendre un bus pour y arriver.

Elle s'arrêta d'abord à un guichet automatique pour retirer tout l'argent qu'il lui serait nécessaire, selon elle, évitant ainsi de devoir en retirer ou payer avec sa carte pour ne pas se faire repérer si on la cherchait. Elle glissa les billets dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, juste à côté de l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre et la photo qu'elle avait trouvées.

Hélène arriva avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance sur le quai et entra dans la navette. Lorsque les moteurs se mirent en route, elle n'eut aucune crainte, ayant déjà fait quelques voyages dans différentes colonies, soit avec l'école ou bien en partant en vacances avec sa mère.

Sa mère… Comment allait-elle réagir en voyant le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé ? Pendant un moment, elle regretta d'avoir écrit cette phrase cruelle, mais se ressaisit.

« Elle a fait souffrir Papa, elle le mérite. Et puis, j'aurais très bien pu ne rien lui dire, elle devrait être heureuse de savoir au moins que je ne me suis pas faite enlevé. »

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, la navette décolla, l'emportant vers L2, colonie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vers un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus, tout ça sans savoir si ce qu'elle cherchait à faire allait se réaliser.

* * *

Le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta et Relena sortit du véhicule, complètement épuisée. Elle avait pu régler le problème avec le dirigeant de la colonie, mais ces négociations lui avaient pris toute l'énergie qui lui restait après sa journée de travail. 

Elle entra dans la maison avec un immense plaisir et elle se posa un moment dans le canapé du salon. Il était plus de minuit et l'absence de bruit lui laissa penser que sa fille était déjà couchée.

« Je me demande si elle a trouvé ses rubans… » se dit Relena à mi-voix.

A cette pensée, la jeune femme replongea dans une multitude de souvenirs, repensant à l'enfance de sa fille, mais aussi à sa vie avec Heero. Cet homme avait tout représenté pour elle. Tous ses espoirs, elle les avait mis en lui. Mais son amour pour lui n'avait pas suffit à ce héros pour être heureux. Il en préférait un autre et ça, Relena ne l'avait pas supporté.

_« J'essaie de te rendre heureuse, je fais tout pour, mais je crois que je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais, mais même si c'était le cas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te rendre heureuse. Est-ce que j'aurais pu le rendre heureux ? »_

Lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela, elle avait tout de suite compris de qui il s'agissait. Soudainement, elle avait trouvé Heero monstrueux et cruel, elle lui avait reproché de ne pas le lui avoir dit avant qu'ils se marient. Mais après réflexion, elle se disait qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas accepté non plus. Elle se serait accrochée de toutes ses forces en lui criant qu'elle le rendrait heureux. Mais elle avait la preuve que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Ca n'avait pas marché.

Relena en avait tellement voulu à Heero qu'à partir du moment où le divorce avait été prononcé, elle avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de voir leur fille. Elle gardait Hélène pour elle seule, tentant de faire disparaître son père de sa mémoire, mais la petite ne se laissait pas faire si facilement.

Relena avait fini par accepter cette semi présence de Heero dans l'esprit de sa fille, mais, en contrepartie, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se trouvait un peu dure avec Hélène et se dit qu'elle apprendrait à se maîtriser lorsque sa fille parlerait de son père.

Sur cette bonne résolution, elle monta à l'étage pour voir si sa fille dormait. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha dans l'obscurité jusqu'à son lit. Arrivée à côté, elle se rendit compte qu'il était vide et en fut quelque peu surprise.

« Hélène ? » appela-t-elle.

Mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Trouvant cela étrange, Relena se mit à chercher sa fille dans la maison, mais une fois toutes les pièces passées en revue, elle se mit à paniquer, tournant en rond sans savoir quoi faire.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible… Hélène. »

Se rendant compte que de paniquer ainsi ne mènerait à rien, Relena s'arrêta, fixa un point dans le couloir et se rendit dans son bureau pour téléphoner chez les Preventers et signaler la disparition d'Hélène.

Une fois assise devant son bureau, elle dut reprendre son souffle tant sa respiration était désordonnée à cause de l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. Une fois relativement calme, elle se saisit du combiné et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, on lui répondit.

« Quartier général des Preventers, Hilde à l'appareil, com… »

« C'est Relena, j'ai besoin d'aide ! » la coupa la jeune femme.

De l'autre côté, Hilde ricana.

« Deux fois dans la même soirée, pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Quoi ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et passe-moi Chang tout de suite. »

Hilde s'énerva à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mais ça va pas de me parler comme ça ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Et puis tu lui as déjà parlé tout à l'heure, je te l'ai passé, alors calme-toi un peu. »

Relena fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans tout ça.

« Hilde, depuis huit heures ce soir, j'étais au ministère pour régler une affaire avec une colonie, je viens de rentrer. Ne me dis pas qu'on s'est parlé ce soir et que tu m'as passé Wufei, c'est n'importe quoi. Ma fille a disparu et… »

Relena s'arrêta net. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur une feuille de papier posée sur son bureau, feuille sur laquelle elle reconnut l'écriture de sa fille.

_Je vais m'occuper du bonheur de Papa puisque du n'en a pas été capable._

Un serrement de cœur lui fit mal dans la poitrine et, alors qu'elle détournait le regard, elle remarqua son carnet de numéros de téléphone qui trônait également sur le bureau alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas sorti depuis un bon bout de temps. De l'autre côté de la ligne, Hilde s'impatientait.

« Relena, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'arrêter tes remontrances en plein milieu d'une phrase. »

« Hilde, Tu… Tu dis qu'on s'est parlé tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui, quoi, tu t'en rappelles pas ? »

Relena secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce qu'elle allait énoncer.

« C'est ma fille que tu as eu au téléphone, ma fille qui s'est fait passée pour moi. »

« Oh merde… Mais attends, tu dis que ta fille a disparu ? »

Relena ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que ce mot voulait dire ? Le bonheur de Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginé ? Mais il fallait la retrouver, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

« Ecoute, dis à Chang que ma fille est partie de la maison sans laisser d'indice sur sa destination. Qu'il mette en place des équipes de recherche pour la retrouver. »

« Oui, je lui passe le message tout de suite. »

Relena raccrocha, relisant la phrase que sa fille lui avait laissée tout en se demandant où elle avait bien pu aller.

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'une mauvaise blague, une simple fugue d'adolescente rebelle qui m'en veut de l'avoir privée de son père. Elle va revenir, elle n'est pas loin. »

* * *

Hélène était arrivée sur L2 sans aucun problème. A cet instant, elle était heureuse d'être la fille de la ministre des affaires étrangères. Ainsi, elle avait un passeport qui lui permettait d'aller où elle voulait sans qu'on ne lui pose trop de questions. 

Elle était maintenant dans les rues de la ville de la colonie et cherchait, grâce à un plan qu'elle avait trouvé sur Internet, l'endroit où vivait Duo Maxwell. En même temps, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Avant de dévoiler le vrai but de sa visite, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il méritait son père, qu'il allait être capable de le rendre heureux.

Plus rapidement que ce qu'elle croyait, Hélène se retrouva devant une porte dont les numéros correspondaient avec ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son papier. Elle monta les quatre marches qui séparaient la porte du trottoir et leva la main vers la sonnette, le ventre noué. Puis, elle repensa à son père, son père qui avait dû se sentir si seul pendant toutes ces années, et cela la décida à appuyer sur le bouton.

A peine avait-elle sonné qu'elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photo qu'elle avait dans la poche, gravant le visage de l'homme à côté de son père dans sa mémoire, espérant que c'était lui qui allait répondre. Elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté et rangea la photo d'une main tremblante, redoutant ce qui allait se présenter à elle.

Les pas se rapprochèrent plus vite que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année dont le visage était le même, un peu plus vieux peut-être, que sur la photo. Hélène en resta bouche bée un instant alors que l'homme, surpris d'une telle réaction, la regardait, perplexe.

« Euh, oui ? C'est pour quoi ? »

Hélène le regarda dans les yeux et revint à la réalité. C'était bien lui, elle en était certaine. Mais elle demanda tout de même, pour avoir confirmation.

« C'est vous ? Vous êtes bien Duo Maxwell ? »

L'homme eut un sourire gêné et se gratta la tête d'une main, ne sachant trop comment réagir à cela.

« Euh, ben oui, c'est moi. »

« Vous êtes le vrai, le pilote de Gundam ? »

A cette phrase, Duo perdit son sourire et se précipita sur Hélène pour lui mettre la main devant la bouche. Il la regarda, d'un air très sérieux alors qu'elle ne sentait paniquer, et lui dit :

« Pas si fort, les gens pourraient écouter et je n'ai pas envie que mon passé s'ébruite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hélène fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Duo remarqua cette expression et lui fit signe d'entrer, l'entraînant avec lui. Hélène ne se fit pas prier et le suivit dans l'appartement. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Duo fit face à Hélène, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Bon, qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? »

Cet air sérieux fit frissonner Hélène. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à un tel accueil. Fébrilement, elle répondit, tronquant un peu la vérité.

« Je suis désolée de vous importuner, je… J'ai toujours été fascinée par les Gundams et leur pilotes et j'ai soudainement eu envie d'en connaître un. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé votre adresse. »

Le visage sérieux de Duo prit une expression presque exaspérée alors qu'il portait une main à son front en signe de découragement.

« C'est pas vrai. Une adolescente groupie et survoltée. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose. Dis-moi, tu as fait exprès de me choisir ou bien tu as tapé au hasard et je n'ai pas eu de chance ? »

Hélène fixa son interlocuteur avec un regard qui glaça Duo sur place. Elle avait un regard d'un bleu qui lui fit froid dans le dos, comme s'il s'agissait des yeux d'un revenant qu'il avait oublié. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos dans toute la longueur, puis la jeune fille reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais simplement vous connaître, mais je ne pensais pas que ça vous aurait dérangé à ce point. Je m'en vais. »

Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte et qu'elle était en train de contourner Duo qui se trouvait devant, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras, ce qui la fit se retourner. Duo la regarda un moment avant de baisser le regard.

« Excuse-moi petite, mais j'ai pas eu une très bonne journée. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Reste un peu si tu veux. J'imagine que tu as dû faire un long voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici. »

Hélène le regarda en levant un sourcil.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

Duo lâcha son bras et la regarda de nouveau, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Cette colonie n'a jamais été riche, elle était même très pauvre du temps de mon enfance. Bien que la paix ait aidé à l'amélioration de la vie des gens d'ici, on ne peut pas s'habiller avec les vêtements dernier cri que tu portes en ce moment, ce qui me porte à penser que tu viens soit d'une colonie plus riche du genre de L4 ou bien carrément de la Terre. »

Malgré la tristesse de la réalité de ce que venait de dire Duo au sujet de L2, le sourire revint à Hélène.

« Vous avez un excellent sens de l'observation, » lança-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas un ancien pilote de Gundam pour rien, » lui répondit Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Le sourire d'Hélène s'agrandit et Duo lui fit signe de venir s'installer au salon. Elle déposa son sac par terre et enleva sa veste. Duo la regardait faire, amusé, en fin de compte, par la situation. Mais un détail le gênait un peu et il se dépêcha de le mettre au clair.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Seize ans, » dit répondit la jeune fille, cachant son inquiétude par rapport à sa non majorité, ce que Duo ne manqua pas.

« Et… Tes parents savent que tu es ici ? »

Hélène hésita. Que pouvait-elle dire pour que Duo ne la renvoie pas d'où elle venait ? Elle voulait lui dire la vérité, mais refusait de retourner chez elle bredouille. Elle tenta donc d'énoncer la vérité de manière à limiter les dégâts.

« Disons que j'ai prévenu ma mère que je partais, que je lui en ai à peu près donné la raison sans vraiment le lui dire, mais qu'elle ne sait pas où je suis exactement. »

Duo poussa un soupir.

« J'en étais sûr, tu as fait une fugue. »

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi rester quelques jours avec vous. Je ne vous dérangerais pas et on ne me trouvera sans doute pas. »

Elle fixa Duo dans les yeux qui tenta de soutenir le regard de la jeune fille, mais il dut détourner la tête.

« Je n'aime pas tes yeux, je n'arrive pas à soutenir ton regard. C'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive, c'est irritant… Bon ça va, tu peux rester, mais il faut que tu me promettes que si la police débarque ici, tu me défendras. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai vécu sans histoire, je ne veux pas que ça commence maintenant. »

« Promis, » répondit Hélène en souriant.

« Mais dis-moi, ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de demander directement la permission à tes parents, quitte à ce qu'ils t'accompagnent, plutôt que de faire une fugue ?

« Je crois que le simple fait de dire que c'était vous que je voulais voir aurait fait dire non à ma mère. »

Duo releva la tête avec un air ahuri.

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'aime pas les Gundams ? »

Hélène se contenta de secouer la tête doucement en signe de négation. Duo hocha les épaules et alla dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à boire pour son invitée.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais ? »

« Oh, pardon. Mes parents m'ont appelée Hélène, vous pouvez utiliser ce prénom. »

Duo revint, amusé par un tel discours.

« Hélène ? J'ai connu une Hélène, une religieuse que je considérais comme ma mère. Eh bien moi, ce n'est pas le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné, je me le suis attribué moi-même, mais tu peux m'appeler Duo, et tu peux me tutoyer. »

« D'accord. »

Hélène prit le verre que lui tendait Duo et but une bonne rasade du breuvage en lui lançant des regards en coin. Elle voulait tout savoir de lui, mais ne savait pas comment aborder les choses. Un silence se fit. Duo non plus n'était pas très à l'aise. Il se sentait flatté que cette jeune fille soit venue de si loin pour le connaître, mais cela entraînait une certaine gêne, même pour lui qui était si extraverti.

« Alors, que veux-tu savoir de moi ? » demanda-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tout ! » répondit Hélène de but en blanc.

Duo la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et s'exclama :

« Eh ben, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà la rencontre entre Hélène et Duo. Egalement, la panique de Relena en découvrant que sa fille est partie. Je me suis rendu compte en écrivant le premier chapitre que Relena s'en prenait plein la gueule de la part de tout le monde alors que mon but n'était pas de la faire passer pour un monstre dépourvu de sentiments, etc. Même si je ne l'aime pas, elle reste humaine et elle aime sa fille même si elle est pas toujours sympa avec elle (comme toutes les mères j'imagine, bien que je n'en aie qu'une et que j'ai pas pu vérifier si elles sont toutes comme ça !) 

Heiji m'a fait remarqué une petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent, lorsque Hélène parle au téléphone avec Wufei, elle le vouvoie et ce dernier lui demande depuis quand elle le tutoie. Lapsus de ma part, il voulait dire, et moi aussi, vouvoie. On voit que y'en a qui suivent (merci Heiji) et d'autres pas (honte à l'auteur ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai relu le chapitre au moins deux fois !). J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu et que l'engouement que j'ai constaté au premier chapitre est toujours le même, voir plus fort encore. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite.

-Ephemeris-


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la « citation » de début non plus, je l'ai trouvée sur l'album « Dead Letters » de The Rasmus. Seul le personnage d'Hélène est à moi ainsi que les situations mises en scène dans cette histoire.

Titre : Lettre morte

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : En fouillant dans le grenier de sa mère, Hélène Yuy, jeune fille de seize ans, trouve une lettre de son père adressée à un inconnu. Touchée par le contenu de cette lettre, elle part à la recherche du destinataire qui ne connaît pas l'existence de cette lettre.

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Beaucoup d'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est vraiment, mais c'est de l'amour. Beaucoup plus soft que ce que la dernière histoire.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. D'un point de vue extérieur malgré quelques insertions de souvenirs sous le POV d'Hélène, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas compliqué à suivre. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi.

* * *

Lettre morte

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

« Quoi ! Quatre Winner, le Quatre Winner est un ancien pilote de Gundam ! » 

« Ne crie pas, pitié Hélène, » dit doucement Duo, espérant que la jeune fille l'imite. « Je veux bien te révéler des secrets, mais ne crie pas. Et oui, LE Quatre Winner était un pilote de Gundam. »

Hélène n'en revenait pas. Depuis les quelques heures qu'elle était avec Duo, elle avait déjà appris énormément de choses sur les Gundams et Duo commençait à parler des pilotes eux-mêmes. Elle n'osait pas poser de questions au sujet de son père de peur de s'être trompée et de passer pour une idiote, alors elle attendait que ce soit Duo qui se mette à en parler, ce qu'il venait de commencer à faire.

« Ce cher Quatre ! » lança alors Duo, un sourire doux au visage. « A l'époque, il était un peu coincé, mais il était vachement gentil. Bon, il a eu un petit dérapage une fois, mais c'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Enfin, c'était un chouette compagnon. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Combien vous étiez de pilotes ? » demanda Hélène.

Duo eut un sourire nostalgique.

« On était cinq. Cinq gamins totalement différents, mais on en est venu à tellement faire bloc que quand on s'est séparés à la fin de la guerre, ça a été très difficile, enfin pour moi. Les autres, je sais pas. »

Hélène pensa alors à son père pour qui ça avait dû être aussi dur que pour Duo, voire plus. Elle essaya de refouler la tristesse qui l'envahissait, mais Duo vit la lueur qu'elle avait dans ses yeux bleus depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler s'éteindre et fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

Hélène secoua la tête en faisant un petit sourire.

« Non, j'ai juste pensé à la douleur que vous aviez dû ressentir… Parle-moi de tes compagnons, s'il te plaît. »

Au sourire de la jeune fille, Duo fut rassuré et entama une autre tirade sur ses anciens camarades.

« On était tous différents, à tel point que je me demande comment on a fait pour s'entendre. Quatre était un fils à Papa, très poli et très gentil, sauf sur les champs de bataille. »

« J'ai du mal à l'imaginer mitraillant des armures mobiles aux commandes d'un Gundam, surtout en pensant à comment il est aujourd'hui. »

« Si tu l'avais connu à cette époque, ça t'aurait fait le même effet. Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, je me suis demandé s'il savait seulement comment piloter son Gundam. Mais il savait, et il savait très bien même. Ne jamais médire sur les gens qu'on ne connaît pas. »

Hélène se mit à rire. Duo, tout en lui racontant les horreurs de la guerre qu'elle n'avait pas connues, tournait les choses de façon légère, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et lui faisait des petites leçons de morale du genre 'Fais ce que je dis, mais ne fais pas ce que je fais'.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, il y avait Trowa, le type avec le moins d'expression faciale que je connaisse. C'en était presque effrayant. En plus, il travaillait dans un cirque en tant que clown, encore plus effrayant. Mais sur le terrain, il était intraitable et faisait ce qu'il avait à faire sans broncher. Mais il était très attentif aux autres. Quand on le connaissait, c'était un type vraiment bien. »

Duo s'arrêta un instant, posant sa main sur son ventre, et releva la tête vers Hélène.

« Je meurs de faim, et ça doit être pire pour toi avec le décalage horaire par rapport à la terre. Vraiment désolé, je reçois tellement jamais personne que j'en oublie les convenances. Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Il s'éclipsa un moment dans la cuisine, laissant Hélène dans le salon où elle avait pris ses aises. Discrètement, bien que Duo ne puisse la voir, elle sortit de la poche de sa veste la photo de son père et l'observa un moment. En faisant parler Duo, elle avait découvert un homme gentil, drôle et dont la compagnie était plus qu'agréable. En regardant ce sourire sur la photo, elle reconnaissait parfaitement le Duo qu'elle avait devant elle.

Ce dernier revint dans le salon et Hélène eut juste le temps de remettre la photo dans sa poche avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Il déposa un plateau sur la table basse, entre le fauteuil où était assise Hélène et le canapé, où trônaient deux assiettes de pâtes fumantes.

« Tu m'excuseras du manque de luxe du repas, mais je n'avais pas prévu de recevoir ce soir. »

« Ca me va très bien, surtout que je m'impose un peu, je suis désolée. »

Duo sourit à cette phrase, approcha sa main de la joue de la jeune fille et la caressa doucement avant de se rasseoir.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir avec moi. Bon, où en étais-je ? »

« A Trowa. »

« Ah oui ! Trowa, un type super. »

« Mais après ? »

Duo rit doucement face à l'impatience dont faisant preuve Hélène. Elle lui faisait penser à lui, quelques années plus tôt et il trouva cela plutôt amusant. Ainsi, il continua, ne voulant faire plus attendre la demoiselle.

« Tu vois, autant Trowa ne montrait aucune expression, autant Wufei était incapable de maîtriser les siennes. Il se mettait tout le temps en colère, surtout contre moi en fait, mais je faisais exprès de le provoquer pour qu'il se décoince. »

Sans montrer de changement sur son visage, Hélène s'interrogea intérieurement. Wufei ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il lui semblait l'avoir entendu dans un laps de temps très court, mais elle ne voyait pas à qui appartenait ce nom. Enfin, ça lui reviendrait sans doute plus tard. Duo continuait.

« Il disait qu'il travaillait mieux seul, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour mener à bien une mission et ça l'a enragé quand on nous a demandé de faire équipe. En plus, il était misogyne comme je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je crois que ça venait de son éducation stricte, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup de son passé, même à moi. Mais il dénigrait tellement les femmes qu'une fois, Trowa lui a fait une réflexion que j'ai cru tomber par terre tant je riais ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit de si drôle ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Duo se remit à rire en repensant à ce souvenir.

« Ce n'était pas ce que Trowa avait dit qui était drôle, c'était la réaction de Wufei. En fait, on était dans l'espace et il râlait parce que l'un d'entre nous était parti sauver une fille, enfin, ce n'était pas ce qu'il nous avait dit, mais c'était ce qu'on avait compris. Et Trowa lui a alors dit que s'il ramenait cette fille sur notre vaisseau, il faudrait qu'il lui fasse un accueil correct, parce qu'il était si facile de faire de la peine à une femme. Et Wufei, qui faisait des exercices, a redoublé d'efforts dans ce qu'il faisait avec une expression comme jamais je n'en ai vu (1). S'il y a quelque chose que je veux bien devoir à Relena, c'est bien ça. »

Hélène sursauta à ce nom. Duo parlait de sa mère, il la connaissait. Remarque, si elle s'était mariée à un pilote de Gundam, il était logique qu'elle en connaisse d'autres. Par curiosité, elle tenta de faire parler Duo à ce sujet.

« Relena ? Tu parles de la ministre des affaires étrangères ? »

« Je parle de Relena Peacecraft. Elle est ministre maintenant ? Quand je suis parti de la terre, elle n'était que vice-ministre. Et comme je ne peux pas la supporter, je n'ai pas suivi sa carrière politique. »

« Pourquoi tu ne la supportes pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Ecoute Hélène, je te trouve très sympathique, je t'aime bien, mais si tu me parles de cette fille stupide, ça va plus aller. Parle-moi de tout ce que tu veux, du temps qu'il fait ou des poisson d'eau douce, mais ne me parle pas de Relena Peacecraft ! »

Hélène retint un sourire et hocha de la tête.

« D'accord, je n'en parlerais plus. »

Duo acquiesça à son tour et se calma un peu. Puis, il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de demander à Hélène où il en était.

« Tu m'as parlé de trois de tes compagnons. Il en manque un. »

Un sourire qu'Hélène qualifia de nostalgique apparut alors sur le visage de Duo. Ce dernier se renfonça dans le canapé, croisant les mains derrière sa tête.

« Eh oui, il en manque un, et pas des moindres. Heero, c'était mon pote à moi. C'est lui que j'ai rencontré en premier, c'est par lui que j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas seul à posséder un Gundam. Ce qu'il était fort ce mec. Il s'arrêtait jamais, toujours près à partir en mission, comme s'il ne vivait que pour recevoir des ordres. Quand on se cachait, il nous est arrivé plus d'une fois de dormir dans le même lit, situations délicates obligeaient, mais ça nous paraissait complètement naturel. »

Hélène, depuis que le nom de son père était tombé, écoutait les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Duo, fascinée. Ce dernier parlait de son père comme d'une personne qui avait beaucoup compté pour lui, mais jusqu'où allait ce sentiment ? Est-ce que ça rejoignait ceux de son père ? Lorsque Duo avait évoqué ces moments où ils leur arrivaient de dormir ensemble, elle repensa à la lettre de son père.

… _nous avons passé toutes ces années ensemble, souvent dans la même chambre et parfois même dans le même lit…_

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour s'enlever cette phrase pleine de regret de la tête et tenta de détourner un peu la conversation de cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait et de la mélancolie de Duo.

« Et, tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

Cette question sembla faire revenir Duo à lui et il se redressa dans le canapé.

« Pas vraiment, à part Quatre qui a fait prospérer L4, je ne sais pas où sont les trois autres. Remarque, s'ils ont fait comme moi, ça peut se comprendre. J'ai tout fait pour disparaître. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Duo soupira.

« Avant de me battre avec mon Gundam, j'ai subi la guerre, depuis mon enfance, j'étais dedans. Une fois que tout a été terminé, je voulais tout oublier, ne plus penser à tout ça. Je suis quand même revenu sur cette colonie qui m'a tant fait souffrir, mais elle est en bien meilleur état que quand j'y ai vécu la dernière fois. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, Duo perdu dans ses souvenirs et Hélène n'osant plus rien dire. Elle se rendait à peine compte de l'atrocité de la guerre, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais que Duo et son père avaient endurée pendant des années. D'un coup, elle se trouvait ridicule de se plaindre de sa mère et de ces petites choses de la vie qui ne sont pas toujours agréables, mais qui sont tellement insignifiantes par rapport à la vraie souffrance.

Tout ceci lui donnait encore plus envie d'offrir le bonheur à son père, bonheur qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais ressenti.

_« Est-ce qu'il a seulement été heureux lorsque je suis née ? Est-ce que je lui ai donné un peu de joie, même un tout petit peu ? »_

Le sourire que son père lui offrait parfois, quand il la regardait, lui laissa croire qu'elle l'avait sans doute rendu un temps soit peu heureux, au moins lorsqu'il vivait à la maison avec elle et sa mère.

« Ca va Hélène ? Tu me sembles partie bien loin. »

« Excuse-moi Duo, tout ça m'a fait pensé à un truc pas très joyeux, mais c'est passé. »

Duo sourit en détournant le regard vers la pendule accrochée au mur et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Eh ben, on parle, on parle et on se rend pas compte de l'heure. Il est super tard. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je vais changer les draps de mon lit pour toi. »

« Et toi ? Tu vas dormir où ? »

Duo tapota le coussin du canapé où il était assis.

« Là, ne t'en fais pas. C'est petit ici, j'ai qu'une chambre, mais je te la laisse. C'est pas tous les jours que j'ai une si charmante jeune fille chez moi, je dois bien la recevoir. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer. »

Hélène se leva d'un bond et suivit Duo dans un petit couloir jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit et où il entra. La décoration était simple, mais très esthétique. Duo lui dit d'installer ses affaires alors qu'il prenait un jeu de draps dans un tiroir.

« Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé, je veux pas te déranger. »

« Je te dis que tu vas dormir là, ça ne me dérange pas du tout et c'est moi qui te le propose. Que diraient tes parents s'ils savaient que je te faisais dormir sur le canapé ? »

Hélène soupira.

« C'est sûr que ma mère hurlerait, mais je crois qu'elle serait trop en colère du fait que je sois partie pour se préoccuper de comment j'ai dormi. »

Duo eut un petit sourire et arracha les draps de son lit. En s'exécutant, et sans regarder Hélène, un peu réticent, il lui demanda :

« Tu ne parles tout le temps que de ta mère ? Tu n'as pas de père ? »

A cette question, Hélène eut envie de dire que oui, elle avait un père, que ce père, il le connaissait et qu'il l'aimait à la folie, mais il était trop tôt. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête en énonçant la triste vérité de sa famille.

« Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais sept ans et je n'ai pas beaucoup revu mon père depuis ce temps. Je vis avec ma mère. »

Duo ne dit rien. Ainsi, il était fixé et ne lui poserait plus de questions sur ses parents, surtout qu'Hélène en semblait presque blessée. Comme il avait terminé d'arranger les draps pour la jeune fille, Duo se releva, la regarda et, avec un grand sourire, il lança :

« Maintenant, au lit ! Les enfants devraient dormir à cette heure ! »

Hélène fronça les sourcils à cette phrase.

« Duo, je suis plus une gamine ! »

« Comparé à moi si, tu pourrais être ma fille ! »

Elle sourit doucement. Il disait vrai. Puisqu'il avait le même âge que son père, Duo aurait très bien pu être le sien. Puis, une idée lui vint en tête et elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle avec de l'espièglerie dans les yeux.

« Mais pour que je sois ta fille, il faudrait que je me fasse une tresse comme toi. »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit alors, semblant remarquer qu'Hélène avait les cheveux d'une longueur plus que respectable et qui lui permettait amplement d'en faire une tresse. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et passa dans son dos.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est que ça, je vais t'en faire une tout de suite ! Comme ça, on sera pareils ! »

Et il commença à tresser les longs cheveux noirs d'Hélène qui lui arrivaient plus bas que le milieu du dos. Alors que Duo faisait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle lui dit :

« Et c'est moi la gamine ? Duo, c'est pas parce qu'on sera coiffé pareil qu'on sera père et fille. C'est toi qui fait le gamin là. »

« Je sais, mais moi, j'ai plus de trente ans, alors on peut plus rien me dire ! Et ça me plaît de faire des tresses, alors comme tu t'es invitée chez moi, je vais abuser de tes cheveux ! »

Hélène éclata de rire à cette déclaration pendant que Duo finissait de tresser ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la fit se retourner en la prenant par les épaules et, une fois face à elle, il se pencha sur son front pour y déposer un baiser.

« Bonne nuit, Hélène. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux te servir, et si tu trouves pas, réveille-moi. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit Duo. Et merci. »

« Y'a pas de quoi chérie. »

Et Duo sortit de la chambre, en tirant un peu la porte vers lui sans pour autant la fermer. Il laissait cela à la discrétion d'Hélène. Il ouvrit ensuite un placard et en sortit un drap blanc et une couette pour s'arranger un lit sur le canapé. Tout en s'installant, et avec un sourire qui ne le quittait plus, il murmura pour lui-même :

« Vraiment, quelle histoire ! »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'une équipe de Preventers étaient chez Relena, en train d'éplucher la maison pour trouver une piste pour commencer les recherches d'Hélène Yuy qui, visiblement, avait fugué. 

« Vous ne trouvez vraiment rien ? » demanda Relena au premier homme qu'elle croisa, vraiment inquiète.

« Je suis désolée Madame. Le Colonel Chang ne devrait pas tarder, il pourra sans doute nous aider. »

Relena acquiesça, de plus en plus inquiète. Après avoir parlé avec Wufei, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer tout de suite, mais qu'il envoyait une équipe en attendant son arrivée. Mais comme elle était seule, ne se sentant pas du tout entourée par ces hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui étaient occupés à autre chose, elle attendait l'arrivée de Wufei avec agitation.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se soit jamais vraiment rapprochée des pilotes de Gundam pendant la guerre en dehors de Heero et qu'à cause justement de ce dernier, elle avait fait le mieux possible pour effacer tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les Gundams de sa vie, elle sentait que la présence de Wufei la rassurerait.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il sonna à la porte et qu'elle lui ouvrit, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh Wufei ! Je suis si inquiète ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si ma fille ne revient jamais ? »

Le jeune homme, sur le coup, eut envie de la repousser, ne comprenant pas ce débordement de sentiments dont il faisait les frais, mais il se ravisa, réalisant que la jeune femme devait énormément souffrir du départ de sa fille. Doucement, il la fit se détacher de lui et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Enfin Relena, il n'y a pas de raison que ta fille ne revienne jamais. Elle a seulement fait une petite fugue comme ça arrive souvent aux adolescents rebelles. Et puis, elle n'a que seize ans, que veux-tu qu'elle fasse à cet âge-là ? »

« Wufei, tu te rappelles ce que tu faisais à cet âge ? Tu explosais des armures mobiles avec un Gundam. Et ça, c'est plus qu'une fugue comme ça arrive à tous les adolescents rebelles ! »

Wufei fronça les sourcils en reculant un peu, détournant les yeux du regard de Relena qui lançait des éclairs.

« Oui, mais bon. Pour ta fille, ce n'est pas pareil. Il faut avoir des prédispositions pour piloter un Gundam. »

Relena fit un pas en avant, annulant la manœuvre de Wufei pour s'éloigner d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est la fille d'un pilote de Gundam, et du meilleur même. Elle les a, les prédispositions ! »

Wufei fronça alors les sourcils et avança à son tour d'un pas.

« Comment ça du meilleur ? Heero n'était pas du tout le meilleur. Je le dépassais sur tous les tableaux avec mon Nataku ! »

Il s'arrêta là. Au moment où il avait prononcé le nom de Heero, il avait vu les yeux de Relena se voiler et il en conclut que de continuer cette conversation inutile ne servirait qu'à ajouter à la peine de la jeune femme et ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Excuse-moi, je vais voir où en sont les hommes. »

Wufei contourna Relena et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre ses hommes qui étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Une fois que Wufei fut monté, Relena resta un moment dans le couloir, devant l'entrée, sans pouvoir bouger. Puis, elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau et laissa alors couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

Elle était assise sur sa chaise, un coude sur le bureau, sa main retenant sa tête. Elle se frottait le front et les yeux, complètement désemparée. Les quelques larmes qu'elle laissa couler tombèrent sur le bureau, faisant ainsi bouger quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Relena baissa la tête et vit le mot que sa fille lui avait laissé. Elle repensa alors à Heero dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis plus de trois ans. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec Wufei ; pour elle, Heero était le meilleur, le meilleur pilote et le meilleur pour exécuter des missions données.

Mais elle lui en voulait tellement, il lui avait tellement fait de mal qu'elle voulait l'oublier, ne plus penser à lui. Mais d'un autre côté, Hélène lui rappelait sans cesse son père. En dehors du fait que parfois, elle s'échappait et laissait passer une réflexion sur Heero, elle lui ressemblait. Dans son caractère, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi fermée que lui, mais elle avait aussi des expressions qui lui faisaient penser à lui. Et ses yeux… Elle avait ses yeux, ce bleu profond dans lequel il était si facile de se perdre.

Mais malgré ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Heero, Relena aimait sa fille et acceptait d'avoir le souvenir de Heero sous les yeux presque en permanence, parce que c'était sa fille. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, que quelqu'un la retrouve pour elle. Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit et qu'elle saisit le combiné du téléphone.

Elle composa un numéro de téléphone qu'elle connaissait par cœur et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui fit réaliser qu'il était tard et qu'elle allait sûrement déranger, mais il s'agissait de sa fille. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Heero ? J'ai besoin de ton aide… »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Scène tirée de l'épisode 46. L'expression de Wufei après que Trowa lui ait dit ça est vraiment trop drôle ! 

Note de l'auteur : Surprise surprise ! Qui s'y attendait ? Tout le monde, je sais bien… Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour les erreurs multiples que vous avez pu retrouver dans le chapitre précédent. Certains me les ont faites remarquer et je les en remercie. Je n'étais pas très en forme ces derniers temps et j'ai vraiment écrit ce chapitre comme une patate. Je vous présente donc mes plus plates excuses et je tâcherais de ne plus le faire, bien que ça n'ait pas été volontaire… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le retour de Heero vous fait plaisir ! Question stupide, bien sûr que tout le monde est content, comment faire un 1x2x1 sans Heero ? Enfin, merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la « citation » de début non plus, je l'ai trouvée sur l'album « Dead Letters » de The Rasmus. Seul le personnage d'Hélène est à moi ainsi que les situations mises en scène dans cette histoire.

Titre : Lettre morte

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : En fouillant dans le grenier de sa mère, Hélène Yuy, jeune fille de seize ans, trouve une lettre de son père adressée à un inconnu. Touchée par le contenu de cette lettre, elle part à la recherche du destinataire qui ne connaît pas l'existence de cette lettre.

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Beaucoup d'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est vraiment, mais c'est de l'amour. Beaucoup plus soft que ce que la dernière histoire.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. D'un point de vue extérieur malgré quelques insertions de souvenirs sous le POV d'Hélène, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas compliqué à suivre. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi.

* * *

Lettre morte

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger dans la maison, tendant l'oreille pour savoir qui, aux petites heures du matin, pouvait quémander la permission d'entrer. Sur le coup, les soldats se dirent que l'objet de leurs recherches revenait à la maison et qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux, mais ce fut un homme qui passa la porte, ce qui les fit automatiquement reprendre leur travail.

Au son de la sonnette, Relena s'était précipitée sur la porte d'entrée et avait ouvert pour découvrir, de l'autre côté, un homme qu'elle connaissait que trop et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis trois ans.

« Heero… »

Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi impassible avec ces yeux bleus dont la froideur tranchait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune animosité apparente dans ce regard. Heero se contenta de poser ce regard sur son ex-femme, sans prononcer un seul mot. Il n'avait rien à dire, ce n'était pas à lui de parler.

Mais Relena non plus ne parlait pas, elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui, n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire que Heero était en face d'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, ce dernier fit un pas vers l'intérieur pour entrer et, par la même occasion, la faire revenir à la réalité par ce geste.

La tactique avait fonctionné et Relena avait secoué légèrement la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui l'avaient assaillie à la simple vision de Heero. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, elle eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le serrer très fort contre elle, tant le désespoir qu'elle ressentait était grand. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'élancer vers lui, Heero, d'un coup d'oeil, l'en dissuada. Elle se figea sur place, ne s'étant pas attendue à une telle réaction et Heero en profita pour la contourner et entrer dans la maison.

Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle se retourna vers Heero, mais cette fois-ci, elle fuyait son regard. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais se retrouver en sa présence après une si longue période de tentative d'oubli la perturbait grandement. Juste en le regardant, elle comprenait qu'elle l'aimait encore, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle allait encore souffrir de cet amour qui n'était pas partagé.

Heero aussi était mal à l'aise. Se retrouver de nouveau dans cette maison où il avait vécu plusieurs années de sa vie après une absence prolongée lui rappelait des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas tous très agréables. Il repensait à ces nuits d'angoisse qu'il avait passées dans le salon qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil et qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, pièce qui lui avait servi de refuge quand, dans les bras de sa femme, il se sentait étouffer, souhaitant que ces bras qui l'entouraient appartiennent à un autre.

Il se rappelait toutes les larmes qu'il avait fait verser à sa femme, les reproches qu'il avait mérités, mais aussi ce grand vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti malgré la douce chaleur que tentait de lui communiquer sa famille. Il était à nouveau dans cette maison, mais il souhaitait en sortir au plus vite. Ce fut pour cette raison que, voyant que Relena ne parlait toujours pas, il engagea le dialogue avec elle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as dit au téléphone avoir besoin de mon aide, en quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

Hélène revint alors à l'esprit de Relena. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration avant d'expliquer la situation à Heero qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui exposer au téléphone.

« Hélène a fugué. »

Le visage de Heero se releva vers la jeune femme alors que seuls ses yeux exprimaient la peur qui venait de le saisir. Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

« Il y a une armée de Preventers à la recherche d'une piste qui pourrait nous indiquer où elle est allée, mais ils ne trouvent rien et j'ai peur. Je suis complètement désemparée, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Elle baissa alors la tête, incapable de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper depuis un moment. Elle porta sa main à ses yeux pour les essuyer et releva la tête vers Heero qui, lui, n'avait toujours pas changé d'expression faciale. Elle le reconnaissait bien là et espérait de tout cœur qu'il puisse faire quelque chose.

« Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver. Je sais que toi, tu pourras la retrouver. »

Heero la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de tourner la tête vers l'escalier. Ce fut alors que Wufei apparut et, remarquant Heero, s'arrêta. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant que le chef des Preventers ne s'approche de Heero en lui tendant la main.

« Ca fait un bail. Je suis désolé de te retrouver dans de telles circonstances, mais je suis heureux de te voir. »

« Pareillement. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Wufei baissa le regard tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avec un sourire mi nerveux, mi embêté et répondit :

« Elle n'est pas ta fille pour rien. Elle n'a rien laissé au hasard, pas moyen de savoir où elle est allée. J'ai envoyé deux patrouilles dans le cartier qui n'ont rien trouvé. Je ne vois pas du tout où elle a bien pu aller. Si elle avait décidé de partir loin, elle aurait prévu son voyage depuis longtemps et il y aurait des traces, mais là… »

Heero fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard mauvais à Relena qui, se sentant observée, tourna la tête vers son ex-mari, surprise de cette colère subite. Wufei, ayant vu cet échange, préféra se retirer, n'ayant rien à voir dans cette histoire.

« Excusez-moi, je retourne là-haut. »

Une fois le chef des Preventers reparti, Relena se mit bien face à Heero et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, énervée par l'attitude de son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Relena fut surprise par cette question, ne sachant pas ce que le jeune homme voulait dire et à quoi il faisait référence. Heero vit bien l'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme et énonça sa pensée un peu plus clairement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hélène pour qu'elle se sauve de la maison ? Tu as bien dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu pour qu'elle s'en aille. A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas une enfant très turbulente. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit, et eut un petit rire amer.

« Pfff, je dis ça, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ca fait des années que tu m'empêches de la voir. Alors forcément, je ne sais pas comment elle est maintenant. »

« Arrête Heero… » murmura Relena en baissant la tête, voulant cacher ses larmes.

Le jeune homme regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il imaginait la peur et l'angoisse qui avaient dû saisir Relena lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que sa fille n'était plus à la maison. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, puisqu'il ressentait ces mêmes sentiments face à la disparition de sa fille.

« Pardon Relena… »

La jeune femme releva la tête en la secouant doucement de droite à gauche tout en ravalant ses larmes.

« Non Heero, tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais sache que je n'ai toujours pas accepté ce qui s'est passé entre nous, que j'ai tout fait pour t'oublier, mais c'est impossible. Et ça ne me fait que plus mal parce que je sais que jamais tu ne reviendras. »

« Relena… »

« Non, laisse-moi finir. Comme ça, ce sera dit et on n'en parlera plus jamais. »

Heero se tut, attendant que son ex-femme termine d'exprimer sa pensée. Relena continua.

« J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier. J'ai tenté de voir d'autres hommes, mais je me suis lassée très rapidement. Quand on n'aime pas, c'est pas la peine de sortir avec quelqu'un, et encore moins de l'épouser… »

Heero ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que cette réflexion était pour lui. Elle poursuivit.

« Alors je me suis plongée dans le travail, j'ai suivi des cours de toutes sortes pour me vider la tête. Ca marchait pas trop mal, mais dès que je rentrais à la maison, c'était cette partie de toi que tu as laissé en partant qui m'accueillait en souriant avec tes yeux, tes yeux pleins de joie, tes yeux qui n'avaient jamais cette étincelle lorsque tu étais avec moi. Mais Hélène, c'est aussi ma fille, et même si elle te ressemble, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et j'ai accepté de te voir tous les jours à travers elle. »

En disant cela, Relena eut un sourire très doux, sourire que Heero n'avait jamais vu sur son visage et qui le surprit, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître.

« Mais maintenant qu'elle est partie, et même si tu es en face de moi, il me manque quelque chose. C'est pour ça que même si tu m'en veux de t'avoir arraché ta fille, je te demande de m'aider à la retrouver. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et ces Preventers ne trouvent rien du tout. Je t'en prie, c'est aussi ta fille après tout… »

Heero poussa un soupir.

« On dirait vraiment que je suis son père seulement quand ça t'arrange… Bien sûr que je ferai tout pour la retrouver, mais je ne peux rien faire si je n'ai pas une piste. Elle n'a vraiment rien laissé qui pourrait nous donner un indice de l'endroit où elle serait allée ? »

Relena répondit négativement à la question de Heero, mais ce fut alors que le souvenir du mot que lui avait laissé sa fille sur son bureau lui revint en tête. Elle attrapa soudainement la main de Heero et l'entraîna vers la pièce où elle avait laissé le papier.

Heero, surpris sur le coup, se laissa faire, ayant vu le changement d'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Relena s'approcha de son bureau pour prendre le message de sa fille. Ce fut alors que les mots et leur signification lui sautèrent de nouveau aux yeux.

Heero, resté un peu en retrait, avait vu le geste esquissé par Relena qui avait voulu lui tendre un morceau de papier, mais qui s'était arrêtée d'un coup, les yeux perdus sur ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Excédé par cette attitude, il s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main, sortant ainsi Relena de ses pensées. Lentement et avec appréhension, elle lui donna le message en disant doucement :

« J'ai trouvé ce mot sur mon bureau quand je suis rentrée ce soir. C'est l'écriture d'Hélène. »

Heero regarda les mots écrits et les lut.

_Je vais m'occuper du bonheur de Papa puisque tu n'en as pas été capable !_

Il relut la phrase plusieurs fois, comprenant les mots qui y étaient assemblés sans en comprendre réellement le sens. Il leva des yeux intrigués vers Relena qui lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Ca fait trois ans que je ne lui ai pas parlé, je ne sais pas comment elle raisonne, mais on dirait qu'elle a imaginé que j'étais l'homme le plus malheureux du monde et qu'elle est partie pour me sauver. »

« Quelle idiotie ! » s'exclama Relena qui commençait à s'énerver.

Heero tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda froidement, méchamment. Relena en eut un frisson, se revoyant plus de quinze ans en arrière, au temps de la guerre. Heero lui dit alors :

« Je ne suis pas heureux Relena, loin de là. Après notre divorce, ma seule joie était Hélène, et même ça, tu me l'as pris. »

Relena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et, sans pour autant regarder Heero, elle lui demanda naïvement, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

« Comment, tu n'es pas allé retrouver celui qui comptait plus que moi pour toi ? »

Heero baissa la tête et fit le tour du bureau pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise.

« Je comprends ta douleur et je m'excuse d'en avoir été la cause, mais ce n'était pas la peine de faire de la peine à Hélène pour ça. »

Il appuya ses coudes sur le bureau et regarda les différents items qui se trouvaient devant lui. La lampe était allumée et créait des ombres un peu partout sur les objets. Heero s'attarda sur un petit bloc-notes où les traces de ce que l'on avait écrit sur la feuille dernièrement arrachée étaient un peu visibles sous les effets de la lumière.

Heero attrapa ce bloc-notes et le tourna entre ses doigts. Il s'amusa à essayer de déchiffrer ce qui avait été écrit précédemment et qui avait laissé des marques sur la nouvelle feuille, cherchant naïvement une liste de courses ou bien un numéro de téléphone à rappeler. Dans son observation, il crut distinguer une adresse qu'il ne pouvait pas très bien lire, mais il y vit que le lieu indiqué se situait sur la colonie L2.

« Relena, tu as dû aller sur L2 récemment ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vers son ex-mari, sortant de ses pensées.

« Non, pourquoi une telle question ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Alors comment ça se fait que je distingue une adresse sur L2 que tu aurais écrite sur ce bloc-notes ? »

Au visage surpris de Relena, Heero eut comme une révélation. Tout le portait à croire que ce n'était pas Relena qui avait écrit cette adresse, que c'était Hélène qui avait utilisé ce bloc-notes.

Heero ouvrit alors brusquement un des tiroirs du bureau à la recherche d'un crayon de plomb qu'il trouva assez rapidement et avec lequel il noircit la première feuille du bloc-notes. L'adresse apparut alors clairement au jeune homme qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Relena, en le voyant s'agiter ainsi, le suivit en lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'arrêta et, en la regardant dans les yeux, il lui dit :

« Je crois que je sais où est Hélène. Je vais la chercher, je te tiens au courant. »

Et il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il claqua dans son élan. Une fois dehors, il courut jusqu'à la gare spatiale pour partir sur L2.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire là-bas, Hélène ? »_

* * *

Un doux rayon de soleil réveilla Hélène qui avait dormi d'un sommeil réparateur et très agréable. En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne fut pas surprise de ne pas reconnaître sa chambre, et en fut même très heureuse, heureuse de ne pas avoir rêvé ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre. Il était tôt et l'appartement était plongé dans le silence. Elle passa à la cuisine où elle trouva les assiettes de la veille dans l'évier. Elle continua son avancée et arriva au salon où elle crut apercevoir un pied qui dépassait du canapé.

_« Non, il dort encore ? »_

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et découvrit Duo, torse nu et à moitié couvert par une couette, endormi, une main fermée sur ce qui lui sembla être un tee-shirt noir. Il semblait si paisible ainsi qu'elle n'osa pas le réveiller. Mais, en observant son visage, elle le vit ouvrir un œil doucement avant de le refermer.

« Bonjour, » lui dit-il avec une voix enrouée.

« Bonjour, » lui répondit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Duo fit un signe de tête qu'Hélène interpréta comme un signe négatif.

« Non, non, tu as bien fait. Tu es mon invitée, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule alors que moi, je dors. Ce serait trop moche et impoli de ma part. »

Hélène rit doucement alors que Duo se redressait sur son lit improvisé. Il se frotta le visage avec le tee-shirt qu'il tenait à la main, puis il fit un grand sourire à Hélène. Cette dernière, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, lui rendit son sourire.

« Euh, tu sais Duo, un tee-shirt, c'est fait pour être mis, pas pour être gardé à la main… »

Duo lui lança un regard faussement énervé et lui dit :

« Très chère, tu sauras que ceci est mon tee-shirt préféré et que je ne le mets jamais. Je l'ai volé à quelqu'un qui, lui, le mettait, mais je le préfère comme ça, contre moi, sans le porter. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est une de mes bizarreries. »

Tout en gardant son sourire, Duo se leva, rabattit la couette sur le canapé et étendit le tee-shirt sur le dossier du canapé, mettant le devant bien en vue où l'on pouvait lire « H & D ».

« Duo, que veulent dire ces lettres ? »

« Oh, c'est la marque ! 'Hiden & Dark' (1). Mais ça allait bien avec nos personnalités… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

Hélène n'insista pas. Sur le coup, elle s'était dit que ces lettres voulaient peut-être dire « Heero et Duo », mais sans doute se faisait-elle du cinéma. Une crainte la prit soudainement ; peut-être que Duo ne ressentait pas ce genre de sentiments pour son père et que tout ce qu'elle faisait était en vain. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui disait que Duo aimait les hommes ? Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

« Duo, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Oh là là ! Risque pas ! »

Hélène fut surprise d'une telle réponse.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu es plutôt pas mal et je n'ai aucun mal à croire qu'une femme pourrait tomber amoureuse de toi. »

« Je sais bien que je me défends physiquement, mais… je sais pas, j'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par la vie de couple. Il y a bien une fille avec qui ça aurait pu marcher, mais non, ça n'allait pas. Et puis je suis bien tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme. »

Cette réponse intrigua Hélène, mais elle n'osa pas poser davantage de question à ce sujet. Duo avait l'air parfaitement heureux ainsi, mais elle avait du mal à le croire. Elle qui avait vu ce que l'absence d'amour, ou plutôt la présence d'un amour qui n'était pas partagé avait fait à ses parents, elle avait du mal à concevoir que Duo pouvait être heureux sans amour.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses réflexions car ce dernier, qui avait pris ses vêtements de la veille posés sur le bord du canapé et qui était en train de se rhabiller, s'exclama haut et fort :

« Maintenant, allez vous habiller, Mademoiselle, je vous emmène déjeuner ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Hélène se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo. Ce dernier, en attendant qu'elle revienne, termina de s'habiller, vérifia qu'il avait assez d'argent dans son portefeuille et mit sa veste. Il vit alors que celle d'Hélène était restée sur le fauteuil où la jeune fille s'était assise la veille et il la prit pour la lui donner lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

Mais en la prenant, il fit tomber quelque chose par terre et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet et le remettre là où il était. Il s'agissait d'un papier blanc qui, lorsqu'il l'eut en main, s'avéra être une photo. Curieux, il retourna cette photo et fut frappé de surprise en découvrant ce qu'elle représentait.

« Hélène ! » appela-t-il sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

La jeune fille arriva, habillée et le sourire aux lèvres, sourire qu'elle perdit très vite en remarquant la photo que tenait Duo. Ce dernier leva un regard entre la fureur et l'inquiétude et lui demanda, en lui montrant l'image :

« Où as-tu eu cette photo ? »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Marque qui n'existe pas à ma connaissance, inventée pour les bienfaits de l'histoire.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, le moment fatidique est arrivé. Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier. Histoire courte, mais qui, j'espère, vous plaît toujours autant. Merci et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la « citation » de début non plus, je l'ai trouvée sur l'album « Dead Letters » de The Rasmus. Seul le personnage d'Hélène est à moi ainsi que les situations mises en scène dans cette histoire.

Titre : Lettre morte

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : En fouillant dans le grenier de sa mère, Hélène Yuy, jeune fille de seize ans, trouve une lettre de son père adressée à un inconnu. Touchée par le contenu de cette lettre, elle part à la recherche du destinataire qui ne connaît pas l'existence de cette lettre.

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Beaucoup d'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est vraiment, mais c'est de l'amour. Beaucoup plus soft que ce que la dernière histoire.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. D'un point de vue extérieur malgré quelques insertions de souvenirs sous le POV d'Hélène, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas compliqué à suivre. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi.

* * *

Lettre morte

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

Hélène n'osait dire un mot. Duo la regardait avec un drôle de regard, regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'elle le côtoyait. Mais elle ne l'avait rencontré que la veille, ce qui faisait qu'elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur lui. Trop de choses même ! Cette histoire ne pouvait se terminer ainsi, pas si vite. Mais le fait était là, elle avait été imprudente et Duo avait découvert quelque chose qui la forçait à lui avouer le véritable but de sa visite.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche. En fait, elle avait honte d'avoir trompé le jeune homme comme elle l'avait fait. Elle aurait préféré, au détour d'une conversation, lui dire qu'en fait, elle n'était pas une fan incontestée de Gundam, que son plus grand rêve n'était pas de rencontrer un pilote, et là, elle lui aurait avoué, tout doucement, son lien de parenté avec son ancien compagnon d'armes.

« Hélène, je t'ai posé une question. Comment une telle photo est-elle en ta possession ? » s'impatienta Duo qui, en fait, commençait à paniquer devant l'évolution de la situation.

« Duo… » tenta Hélène. « C'est pas facile à dire… C'est compliqué… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers Hélène qui fut parcourue d'un frisson. Duo, faisant tout pour garder son calme malgré ce qui se passait en lui, dit alors :

« Ma question n'est pourtant pas compliquée. Je te demande où tu as trouvé cette photo. Alors réponds, tout aussi simplement. »

Hélène baissa la tête et répondit à la question, se contentant de dire bêtement la vérité sans chercher à aller plus loin dans des explications.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier de ma mère, par hasard. »

Elle releva les yeux et vit le visage de Duo afficher une expression de surprise. Il regarda de nouveau la photo et reporta son attention sur Hélène qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Chez ta mère ? Et comment ça se fait que ta mère était en possession d'une photo de moi ? Ce n'est pas une fan de Gundam à ce que tu m'as dit, alors pourquoi elle avait cette photo ? »

« Tu sais Duo, il n'y a pas que toi sur cette photo… »

Le jeune homme baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'image et eut un semblant de sourire en regardant l'autre personne représentée. Mais son sourire disparut et il secoua un peu la tête de droite à gauche, ne comprenant toujours pas le fond de l'histoire.

« Mais quel est le rapport… »

« J'ai trouvé cette photo chez ma mère, mais elle était dans les affaires de mon père, » l'interrompit Hélène qui ne supportait plus ce flou dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés.

Duo la regarda un moment, interdit.

« Et alors ? Quel est le rapport entre ton père et cette photo ? »

Mais à peine Duo venait-il de terminer sa phrase qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux, une révélation se présentant à lui. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Hélène et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ces yeux bleus, c'était les siens. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ?

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Tu es la fille de Heero ! »

Il recula et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du salon, les yeux dans le vague et incapable de réfléchir plus. Hélène se rapprocha de lui, mais resta debout à une certaine distance, ne voulant pas le gêner dans son trouble plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Pardon de t'avoir trompé, mais je ne savais pas comment agir par rapport à toi… »

Elle lui dit cette phrase qu'elle pensait sincèrement, mais il ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à mettre un semblant d'ordre dans son esprit pour assembler les éléments entre eux et ainsi, voir la chose dans son ensemble. Il se mit à penser tout haut.

« La fille de Heero… Heero a une fille… Il s'est marié ça veut dire ? Oui, il s'est marié ! Mais avec qui ? Qui a bien pu vouloir… »

Il s'arrêta et dévisagea Hélène qui ne bougea plus, attendant le prochain morceau de phrase de Duo qui ne tarda pas à venir sous une forme à peu près interrogative.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est marié avec Relena ! »

Les mots ne purent sortir de la bouche d'Hélène, elle dut se contenter de hocher la tête pour répondre. Mais ce geste ne fit qu'agrandir le désespoir de Duo qui repartit dans ses pensées.

« C'est pas possible, elle a réussi, elle l'a fait l'épouser ! Comment il a pu se laisser faire ? »

Hélène s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Duo, tu ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient mariés ? »

Il fit signe que non de la tête.

« Mais ils ne vivent plus ensemble depuis des années, ils ont divorcé depuis longtemps. »

Cette affirmation ne sembla pas soulager Duo, en fait, il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Hélène, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état, prit sa veste et en sortit la lettre qui l'avait conduite chez Duo et la tendit à ce dernier.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Lis cette lettre, elle t'est adressée. »

Duo fronça les sourcils et prit la lettre entre ses doigts avec appréhension. Quelle autre surprise allait-il avoir ? Que contenait cette lettre et qui l'avait écrite ? Avec ces questions en tête, il en entreprit la lecture sous le regard d'Hélène qui attendait, anxieuse, la réaction de Duo.

« Mais elle date de quand cette lettre ? » demanda Duo après avoir lu la première phrase.

Cette question resta en suspend alors qu'il continua sa lecture, ce qui entraîna un lourd silence pendant lequel Hélène observa le visage de Duo. Tout d'abord, elle le vit froncer les sourcils, ce qu'elle ne prit pas comme une bonne chose. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il avançait de plus en plus loin dans les états d'âme de son père au moment où il avait écrit ces lignes.

Deux ou trois fois, Duo releva les yeux, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il avait devant lui. Puis il reprenait, de plus en plus choqué de lire de tels mots. Il se mit à respirer un peu plus fort et dut entrouvrir la bouche pour mieux alimenter ses poumons. Il se sentait oppressé.

Vers la fin de la lettre, Hélène vit les paupières de Duo s'abaisser fermement et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une larme s'échappa d'un œil, larme silencieuse et seule sur sa joue. Cette larme fit une drôle d'impression à la jeune fille qui, en regardant le visage de Duo dans son ensemble, lui trouva une expression de colère, colère qui n'arrivait pas à sortir tant l'émotion était grande, mais elle était tout de même là, à l'intérieur de lui. Hélène s'approcha et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle défia Duo du regard et lui demanda :

« Alors, est-ce que je peux te confier le bonheur de mon père ou tu n'en seras pas capable ? »

Duo la regarda sans répondre et détourna la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Hélène sursauta au bruit, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas troubler Duo qui semblait fulminer dans son for intérieur. Un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit alors, mais Duo ne bougeait toujours pas, comme s'il n'entendait plus rien.

Ce fut au troisième coup qu'Hélène se décida à aller ouvrir, voyant que la personne insistait et que Duo ne voulait pas bouger. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et fit tourner la poignée doucement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et ouvrit la porte. Un homme qui lui parut surnaturel apparut alors devant elle. Cet homme, en la voyant, se précipita sur elle et la serra fortement contre lui.

« Hélène ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de lui et lui rendit son étreinte, la savourant.

« Papa… » murmura-t-elle.

Heero se détacha alors d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Chez qui sommes-nous ? Tu sais que ta mère est morte d'inquiétude à la maison, c'est vraiment par hasard que j'ai pu trouver où tu étais. Mais à quoi as-tu pensé ? »

Le regard de Heero fut attiré par quelque chose sur sa gauche et il arrêta ainsi de sermonner sa fille pour s'approcher de ce qui semblait être le salon. Hélène suivit le regard de son père qui, en fait, était posé sur le tee-shirt que Duo avait déposé sur le dossier du canapé.

« Mais, c'est mon tee-shirt… »

Hélène se figea à l'entente de cette phrase. Ce tee-shirt que Duo disait avoir volé à quelqu'un, il l'avait volé à son père ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser aller ses pensées qu'elle vit son père entrer dans le salon pour s'approcher du tee-shirt. Elle s'approcha à son tour et vit Duo à sa gauche que Heero n'avait pas vu et qui, la tête baissée sur la lettre, à l'instant, venait de remarquer la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Il leva le regard et rencontra celui de Heero qui venait juste de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Hélène retint sa respiration en regardant l'échange des deux hommes qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Heero était paralysé et arborait une expression presque terrifiée. Duo, lui, se leva doucement en fronçant les sourcils et s'approcha lentement de Heero, brandissant la lettre qu'il venait de lire au niveau de son visage.

« Salaud ! C'est quoi cette lettre ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? »

Hélène se sentit soudainement envahie par un sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui vrillait le ventre. Comment devait-elle interpréter la réaction de Duo ? Il semblait furieux de ce qu'il avait lu et l'auteur de cette lettre était là, en place pour recevoir tout le venin de Duo. Ce dernier, arrivé au niveau de Heero, l'attrapa par la chemise à deux mains, la lettre toujours dans l'une d'entre elles.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague, ou bien que t'étais bourré quand t'as écrit ça ! Mais non, c'est forcément vrai. Tu ne bois jamais assez pour être bourré. Mais ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est trop horrible ! Je te croyais mon ami… »

Hélène sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait si mal pour son père, elle vivait totalement la situation et elle en souffrait horriblement. Son plan, si Duo n'avait pas partagé les sentiments de Heero, était de retourner chez elle ainsi, mais surtout pas d'en parler à son père ou de les faire se rencontrer. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard, la machine était enclenchée.

Duo s'était mis à un peu secouer Heero, mais il semblait ne pas avoir de force. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il essayait de chasser les mots qu'il avait lus dans cette lettre et qui résonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Mais Heero restait de marbre, le visage neutre. Duo releva alors le sien vers lui et son interlocuteur fut surpris que des yeux humides le dévisagent ainsi. Un grand désespoir semblait avoir envahi Duo et ce dernier dit, en un murmure à peine audible :

« Pourquoi tu as écrit cette lettre ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire directement ? Tu avais besoin de te garder tout ça sur le cœur sans rien me dire alors que je suis concerné jusqu'au cou ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu pensais ça de moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul alors que je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas ? »

Les yeux de Heero s'ouvrirent en grand à cette dernière question alors qu'il vit le visage de Duo disparaître, ce dernier s'étant jeté dans ses bras et le serrant fort contre lui.

« Je t'en prie Heero, ne me laisse plus seul… »

Duo se détacha du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux. Il porta sa main à la joue de Heero en une douce caresse qui fit fermer les yeux au garçon. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, il se plongea une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et s'approcha de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero se tendit à ce contact, mais se laissa aller par la suite à la douceur que lui donnait Duo.

Hélène, restée en retrait, souriait bêtement, réalisant avec beaucoup de mal ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ce baiser chaste était le commencement d'une vie bien plus heureuse pour son père et pour Duo qu'elle avait senti, malgré ses airs joyeux et blagueurs, extrêmement seul.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis se retournèrent en même temps vers la jeune fille qui souriait. Heero aperçut alors la lettre que Duo tenait fermement dans sa main et la prit, regardant exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Il blêmit en lisant les premières lignes et fixa Duo.

« Où as-tu eu cette lettre ? »

« Demande à ta fille. »

Heero se retourna vers Hélène et lui fit comprendre que la même question lui était posée, bien qu'il n'ait pas utilisé la parole.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier à la maison, dans un carton avec des affaires à toi. Dans une enveloppe, il y avait cette lettre et cette photo, » termina-t-elle en montrant la photo à son père.

Heero prit la photo et la regarda. Un sourire doux apparut sur son visage.

« C'était le dernier souvenir qui me restait… Quand j'ai déménagé, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais plus. J'en ai pleuré tant ça m'a fait mal. Déjà que j'avais perdu mon tee-shirt… »

Il s'interrompit, tourna le regard vers le canapé et saisit le tee-shirt que Duo avait posé là. Il regarda alors ce dernier et lui dit, un peu en colère :

« C'est toi qui l'avais ? Tu me l'as volé ! J'aurai dû y penser, voleur un jour, voleur toujours. »

« Heero, ne te fâche pas. Je ne croyais pas que ce tee-shirt avait tant d'importance pour toi… »

Heero détourna le regard un moment. Il se revoyait, des années en arrière, entrant dans ce magasin où il avait aperçu ce tee-shirt.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué les lettres qui sont écrites sur ce tee-shirt ? »

« Si, mais c'est la marque… »

« Je sais, mais ça fait comme nos initiales. »

Duo sursauta à cette phrase. Effectivement, lorsqu'il avait vu Heero revenir avec ce tee-shirt, c'était la première chose qu'il s'était dit. Mais, connaissant Heero, ou croyant connaître Heero, il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence et n'avait rien dit.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide et mièvre, mais quand j'ai vu ce tee-shirt dans ce magasin, je me suis dit que c'était un signe du destin, que je pouvais espérer rester avec toi toute ma vie… »

Le regard de Duo se fit alors dur. Il attrapa Heero par le col de sa chemise à nouveau et le secoua un peu.

« T'es vraiment bête ! Pourquoi tu crois que je te l'ai volé, ce tee-shirt ? Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de partir en me laissant seul. »

Heero eut alors un sourire en regardant Duo, une douce pensée venant de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je te dirai tout. »

Duo relâcha sa poigne et sourit à son tour. Oui, de beaux jours s'annonçaient pour lui et Heero. Ce dernier tourna alors le regard vers sa fille avec un regard réprobateur.

« Mais toi, tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre à la maison avant que ta mère n'explose d'inquiétude. »

« Je suis pas contre le fait qu'elle explose, moi… » dit doucement Duo, regardant ailleurs.

Heero le foudroya du regard et Duo s'empressa de rajouter :

« Mais enfin Heero, comprends-moi, je la supporte pas cette fille, c'est pas nouveau d'ailleurs. Comment t'as pu te marier avec elle ? »

« Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Prends ta veste, on s'en va. »

Duo se figea.

« Quoi ? Je viens avec vous ? Sur terre ? Chez Relena ? » termina-t-il en grimaçant.

Heero ne répondit pas et se tourna vers sa fille.

« Allez, on rentre. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et partit chercher son sac dans la chambre de Duo avant de revenir auprès de son père.

« Oh, je tiens à dire que j'ai très bien reçu ta fille, je lui ai même laissé ma chambre. »

Hélène sourit alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement. Duo était le même, toujours à faire le clown, mais cette fois-ci, ses paroles étaient accompagnées d'une lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux, alors qu'il regardait son père. Elle était heureuse, elle avait réussi.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que j'avais dit que ce serait le dernier chapitre, mais en fait, j'avais trop de choses à écrire, j'ai donc décidé de couper en deux le dernier chapitre ! Vous en aurez donc un de plus que prévu ! Les surprises ne sont pas terminées et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! Prochain chapitre, la confrontation avec Relena… 

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne croyais pas en recevoir autant et ça me fait un immense plaisir. Merci beaucoup.

-Ephemeris-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la « citation » de début non plus, je l'ai trouvée sur l'album « Dead Letters » de The Rasmus. Seul le personnage d'Hélène est à moi ainsi que les situations mises en scène dans cette histoire.

Titre : Lettre morte

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : En fouillant dans le grenier de sa mère, Hélène Yuy, jeune fille de seize ans, trouve une lettre de son père adressée à un inconnu. Touchée par le contenu de cette lettre, elle part à la recherche du destinataire qui ne connaît pas l'existence de cette lettre.

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Beaucoup d'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est vraiment, mais c'est de l'amour. Beaucoup plus soft que ce que la dernière histoire.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. D'un point de vue extérieur malgré quelques insertions de souvenirs sous le POV d'Hélène, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas compliqué à suivre. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi.

* * *

Lettre morte

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

On sonna à la porte et Wufei alla ouvrir, laissant passer Hilde avec une pile de dossiers à la main. Elle ne semblait pas enchantée du tout de se trouver là à cette heure-ci. 

« Vraiment, ce qu'on doit pas faire pour une enfant gâtée qui a fugué ! J'ai une tonne de boulot au QG moi ! »

Elle déposa ce qu'elle tenait sur la table du salon en fusillant Wufei du regard. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas ces yeux et gronda :

« Hilde, j'ai passé toute la nuit ici à tenter de calmer Relena et ses crises d'angoisse, alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme bougonna alors que Relena arrivait dans le salon. Elle avait entendu la sonnette et s'était extirpée du mieux qu'elle avait pu de son lit où elle s'était réfugiée sans pour autant arriver à trouver le sommeil. Elle aperçut Hilde et eut l'air déçu.

« Oh, ce n'est que Hilde… »

Cette dernière se fâcha.

« Vraiment désolée de n'être que moi ! C'est pas croyable, tu étais bien plus gentille quand je t'ai eu au téléphone la première fois que tu as appelé avant-hier. »

« Quoi ? » dit Relena, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Ce fut alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître tout d'abord Heero qui, en s'écartant, laissa entrer Hélène. A la vue de sa fille, Relena se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Oh, ma chérie ! Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ! Mais où es-tu allée ? Oh et puis ce n'est pas important, le tout est que tu sois là ! »

« Pardon Maman, je ne le ferai plus, je te le promets. »

Relena releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Heero. Elle lui murmura des mots de remerciement, puis s'arrêta en voyant une troisième personne en retrait. Cette vision lui glaça le sang et elle s'écarta de sa fille pour mieux voir.

« Duo ? » demanda-t-elle, voyant bien qu'il s'agissait du garçon.

« Salut… » répondit le jeune homme, très mal à l'aise.

« Hélène était chez lui, sur L2. »

Relena eut une expression affolée, puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et ne rajouta rien. Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête. Wufei et Hilde apparurent alors dans l'entrée et la jeune femme poussa un cri de joie avant de se jeter dans les bras de Duo.

« J'y crois pas ! Toi ici ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! »

Duo sourit et dit :

« Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Hilde. »

Hélène regarda la jeune femme en entendant prononcer son nom. C'était donc elle, celle qu'elle avait trompée. Hilde se détacha de Duo et pointa un regard réprobateur vers Wufei.

« Ca fait des années que je le harcèle pour qu'il me donne ton adresse pour te rendre visite et qu'il refuse pertinemment. Il donne les adresses à Relena et pas à moi. C'est horriblement cruel ! »

« Comment Wufei, tu as donné mon adresse à Relena ? Sale traître ! »

« Ah ! » s'exclama Hélène, venant de réaliser quelque chose.

Wufei… Elle venait de faire le rapprochement entre le Wufei pilote de Gundam dont Duo lui avait parlé et le Chang Wufei qu'elle avait eu au téléphone avant de partir.

« Le chef des Preventers était pilote de Gundam ! »

Wufei ouvrit les yeux en grand, complètement perdu et ne sachant pas d'où lui était venu cette réalité. Duo s'approcha de lui et le regarda, remarquant une veste militaire ouverte avec des décorations.

« Non, tu es le chef des Preventers ! Eh ben, entre toi et Quatre, ça rigole pas ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as donné mon adresse à Relena. »

« Il ne m'a jamais donné ton adresse, » dit Relena avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Non, effectivement, je l'ai donné à Hilde, ton adresse, » rectifia Wufei.

« Mais non, pas du tout ! Je t'ai passé Relena vers neuf heures du soir avant-hier parce qu'elle voulait l'adresse d'un pilote de Gundam. A moi, tu n'as rien donné. »

Une confusion s'installa. Heero se tourna alors vers sa fille.

« Hélène ? »

La jeune fille rougit alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Elle avoua alors tout.

« Eh bien, en fait, j'ai téléphoné au QG des Preventers en me faisant passer pour ma mère auprès de Hilde. Je lui ai demandé l'adresse, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas et qu'elle me passait le chef des Preventers. J'ai paniqué et, quand Monsieur Chang a répondu, je me suis fait passée pour Hilde. Il m'a donné l'adresse et je suis partie pour L2. »

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur Wufei qui était bouche bée devant le récit de la jeune fille. Duo le fit sortir de cet état en lui administrant une petite claque derrière la tête.

« Et ça se dit chef des Preventers ? Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas la voix de Hilde ? »

Wufei, furieux, poussa légèrement Duo par l'épaule.

« Je parle jamais à Hilde au téléphone et les voix sont déformés par ces appareils. En plus, j'en pouvais plus, ça fait bien trois ans que j'ai pas pris de vacances et que je travaille vingt heures par jour ! Alors toi, tu me lâches ! »

Wufei s'arrêta net, regardant Duo dans les yeux, puis il éclata de rire, se revoyant plus de quinze ans en arrière. Il attrapa le bras du jeune homme et le serra contre lui.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué Duo ! »

Ce dernier rendit son étreinte à Wufei en souriant, heureux de retrouver son ancien compagnon, mais en regardant autour de lui, il croisa le regard de Relena qui était braqué sur lui et qui semblait lancer des éclairs. Il se défit du jeune homme et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, sans pour autant lui dire un mot. Ce fut Relena qui parla la première, mais elle ne s'adressa pas à lui, cela même si son regard restait braqué sur Duo.

« Tu m'as menti Heero. »

Le concerné s'avança d'un pas vers son ex-femme, ne saisissant pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle continua.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas revu, mais je vois bien que c'était un mensonge, puisqu'il est là… Alors tu as gâché ta vie pour ce type… »

Heero n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Duo s'était avancé rapidement vers Relena et l'avait attrapé par le bras, l'entraînant dans une autre pièce.

« C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. On va s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes, » dit Duo sur un ton qui fit peur à tout le monde.

Il emmena la jeune femme dans le bureau de Relena et referma la porte sous les regards des autres, certains effrayés, comme Hélène, d'autres inquiets, comme Heero.

« Shinigami's return… » murmura Wufei.

« Il avait l'air enragé… » dit Hilde à son tour.

« Il… Il ne va tout de même pas la frapper ? » demanda Hélène, subitement inquiète pour sa mère.

« Duo n'est pas du genre à cogner une fille… » répondit Hilde, sûre d'elle.

« Mais il s'agit de Relena… » termina Heero, incertain.

Duo avait pris le soin de fermer la porte pour ne pas que leur discussion, qui allait plutôt être une dispute, ne soit entendue par les autres. Mais leurs éclats de voix passèrent aisément la porte en bois massif de la pièce.

« Maintenant Princesse, le jeu est terminé. Heero n'est plus ton mari, nous ne sommes plus pilotes de Gundam au service de la paix, c'est à dire de toi dans ton langage, et, désolé de te le dire, mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Avec ton obsession d'adolescente puérile d'il y a plus de quinze ans, tu as bousillé la vie de Heero et la mienne par la même occasion. Maintenant, sois un peu plus digne et épargne-nous tout ça ! »

« Comment oses-tu venir chez moi et me traiter de cette manière ! Comment oses-tu seulement te présenter encore devant moi après l'enfer que je vis depuis des années à cause de toi ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie, c'est entièrement de ta faute si les choses sont dans cet état. Tu savais très bien que Heero ne t'aimait pas et tu as quand même tout fait pour qu'il t'épouse. Parce que je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Tu l'as manipulé, tu l'as harcelé ! »

Relena le fusilla du regard.

« Et alors ? Je ne l'ai forcé à rien ! S'il ne m'aimait pas, il n'avait qu'à pas m'épouser ! Et pourquoi il ne m'aimait pas, hein ? C'est à cause de toi ! Tu t'es incrusté dans sa tête et il ne pensait plus qu'à toi. Il ne me voyait même plus. Vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas sortir avec Hilde, cette idiote ? »

« Ne parle pas comme ça de Hilde ! » lui répondit Duo qui s'énervait de plus en plus. « Tu vois, c'est à cause de ça que je ne voulais pas venir. Je ne te supporte pas ! »

« Et bien c'est réciproque ! » lui cracha-t-elle dans une dernière poussée de haine.

Relena soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes, mais ne put tenir et s'effondra en larmes en reculant de quelques pas. Son visage était inondé de larmes et, avec de la fureur dans la voix, elle répondit violemment à Duo.

« Je te déteste tellement. Tu as gâché ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Heero pour qu'il ne me regarde plus ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » dit doucement Duo avec un pincement au cœur. « Je suis sorti de sa vie avant même qu'il ne t'épouse. Il t'a donc bien regardé. »

Relena releva des yeux remplis de rage vers Duo et saisit un vase posé près d'elle qu'elle lança sur le mur en hurlant.

« Non, il ne m'a jamais regardé ! Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas moi qu'il voyait quand il me regardait. »

Duo la regarda un moment, perplexe. De l'autre côté de la porte, le même silence s'installa, tous regardant Heero qui ne voyait pas ce que son ex-femme voulait dire. Elle reprit alors.

« Dès le début de notre relation que je n'ose même plus appeler amoureuse, Heero paraissait souvent absent. Et quand on faisait l'amour, il ne me regardait jamais. Mais après, quand il me regardait et qu'il voyait que c'était moi qu'il tenait dans ses bras, ses yeux se voilaient et il se détournait rapidement pour que je ne vois pas ses larmes couler sur ses joues. »

En entendant cette dernière phrase, Duo baissa la tête alors que Heero détournait les yeux, atterré de constater que Relena s'était rendu compte de cela. Mais personne autour de lui ne lui fit de reproches et ils attendirent la réponse de Duo qui mit un certain temps à venir.

« Mais tu as pu vivre avec lui, tu as vécu avec l'homme que tu aimais même si tu n'as pas pu le rendre heureux. Maintenant, si tu l'aimes toujours, accepte que son calvaire se termine et permets-lui d'être heureux et de voir sa fille. Et comme je constate que ton aversion pour moi est aussi forte que celle que j'éprouve pour toi, je te propose de ne plus jamais nous revoir. On ne s'est pas vu pendant plus de quinze ans, on pourra continuer longtemps comme ça, pour le bien de l'humanité. »

Relena releva des yeux humides et perplexes auxquels Duo répondit presque tout de suite.

« Pour le bien de l'humanité parce que si je reste une minute de plus dans la même pièce que toi, je vais faire sauter la baraque ! »

Et il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir et ne plus voir la jeune femme. En passant la porte, il fonça droit sur Heero qu'il serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'attends dehors. On a à parler nous aussi. »

Et il sortit, faisant un clin d'œil à Hélène au passage. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se fut refermée derrière lui, Relena sortit de son bureau, le visage rougi, et se planta devant Heero.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne me mettrais plus entre ton bonheur et toi. Si Hélène veut te voir, elle en est libre. Mais il serait préférable qu'on ne se revoit plus non plus. Ca fait trop mal. »

Heero acquiesça et tourna les talons. Mais alors qu'il venait juste de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit des pas précipités vers lui et sentit quelqu'un s'accrocher à lui par derrière. Des bras l'enlacèrent, l'un posé au niveau de son estomac, l'autre en travers de sa poitrine. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les deux bras de son ex-femme.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir. J'en suis sincèrement navré. Sois heureuse. »

Puis, il se détacha et sortit de la maison, laissant Relena à ses larmes. Mais alors qu'il venait de descendre les trois marches devant la maison, il entendit une voix l'appeler.

« Papa ! »

Il se retourna et reçut Hélène directement dans ses bras. La jeune fille le serra très fort contre elle.

« Comment je peux te joindre Papa ? Si je veux te voir ou te parler… »

Heero se détacha d'elle juste ce qu'il fallait pour accéder à la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un stylo. Dans une autre poche, il sortit son portefeuille et y prit un morceau de papier sur lequel il écrivit une série de chiffres qu'il tendit ensuite à Hélène.

« De jour comme de nuit, tu peux m'appeler à ce numéro. N'hésite surtout pas. On s'arrangera un peu plus tard pour se voir. »

Hélène gratifia son père d'un magnifique sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Doucement, il porta la main à la joue de sa fille et la caressa tendrement.

« Bon, j'y vais. Ne fais plus de frayeur pareille à ta mère, d'accord ? »

Hélène acquiesça, mais alors que son père allait retirer sa main pour s'en aller, elle la retint sur sa joue, ce qui fit tourner le regard de son père sur elle à nouveau.

« Dis Papa, tu es content au moins ? Ou tu m'en veux ? Pour Duo… »

Il eut alors un doux sourire et se rapprocha de sa fille pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. »

Il l'embrassa alors sur le front et s'éloigna sous le regard humide de sa fille, heureuse d'avoir réussi la mission qu'elle s'était confié. Elle regarda son père s'éloigner, puis se décida à rentrer et aller consoler sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans un tel état depuis que sa mémoire lui renvoyait des images de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait également appris beaucoup de choses sur la relation qu'avaient eue ses parents et, finalement, elle comprenait l'attitude de sa mère et ne lui en voulait plus du tout.

Elle entra donc dans la maison et monta directement à la chambre de sa mère qu'elle trouva couchée sur son lit, le visage caché par ses mains. Hélène, en la voyant ainsi, se coucha à côté d'elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Relena, en sentant ce contact, releva les yeux vers elle et, en reconnaissant sa fille, eut un sourire tendre.

« Je t'aime tellement ma petite, tu me promets que tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? »

« C'est promis. Mais il faudra que tu me laisses un peu voir Papa aussi. De toute façon, je t'aimerai toujours. »

De son côté, Heero était de nouveau sur le trottoir et cherchait Duo du regard. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait dehors, mais il avait dû rester un peu en retrait. Alors que Heero s'était mis à marcher à la recherche de Duo, la silhouette du jeune homme se dessina à quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'arrêta.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti, » dit Heero sur un ton plutôt neutre.

Duo s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à un mètre de distance. Il avait un air grave, incertain.

« Heero, est-ce que cet amour que j'ai constaté dans cette lettre est toujours le même ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? Parce que moi, quand on s'est quitté à la fin de la guerre, je m'étais fait à l'idée que tu n'éprouvais pas la même chose que moi et là que j'ai repris espoir… »

« Tes espoirs sont bien fondés. J'ai vécu l'enfer pendant toutes ces années sans toi. Relena t'en a dit une partie, mais même quand je n'ai plus été avec elle, je n'ai jamais pu combler ton absence. Alors, si je me suis trompé sur tes sentiments… »

« Tu t'es atrocement trompé Heero ! Faut parler aux gens ! Tu te rends compte que tu nous as fait perdre plus de quinze ans ! Mais je ne t'en veux qu'à moitié parce que ta fille est là aujourd'hui grâce à cette séparation. Elle est merveilleuse et porte un superbe nom. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander, pourquoi vous l'avez appelé Hélène ? »

Heero eut alors un sourire un peu gêné et dut détourner le regard pour répondre à Duo.

« Tu te rappelles, ces nuits, pendant la guerre, où on dormait dans la même chambre ? »

Le sourire de Heero se transporta sur les lèvres de Duo qui appréciait ces souvenirs. Heero continua.

« La nuit, tu faisais souvent des cauchemars et tu murmurais ce nom dans ton sommeil. Quand ma fille est née, j'ai tenu à l'appeler par ce nom, pour me rappeler de toi. »

Duo resta sans voix à cet aveu qui, même s'il lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs de la tragédie de l'église Maxwell, lui faisait très plaisir. Ce fut alors que Heero termina son aveu.

« Si Hélène avait été un garçon, je l'aurais appelée Solo. »

Duo sentit alors une larme couler sur sa joue alors que son sourire se faisait un peu niais. Il se sentait bien, si bien, mais il savait qu'ils avaient l'air ridicule, sur ce trottoir, en pleine nuit. Poussé par un sentiment d'allégresse, Duo saisit la nuque de Heero d'une main, passant l'autre dans son dos et embrassa tendrement celui dont le souvenir ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Heero répondit à ce baiser avec délectation, il avait du mal à croire que tout ceci était vrai, que le bonheur était accessible. Du fond de son cœur, il remerciait Hélène qui, grâce, en fin de compte, à leur séparation, lui avait permis de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait tout en retrouvant également sa fille qui lui avait tant manqué. Sur cette pensée, il se détacha un peu de Duo pour le regarder de nouveau, et ce fut à ce moment que ce dernier dit doucement :

« Il faudra penser à faire un cadeau à Hélène pour ça… »

Heero sourit et serra Duo dans ses bras, s'enivrant de l'odeur de ses cheveux qui n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Oui, le bonheur était là, et finalement, peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment droit. Cette lettre qu'il avait écrite en plein désespoir et qu'il avait cru tuer en ne l'envoyant pas, sa fille l'avait ressuscitée et avait ainsi provoqué une sensation délicieuse qu'il ne voulait pas laisser partir. Une lettre morte a beau sembler sans avenir, il suffit de la faire revenir à la vie pour qu'elle reprenne son rôle.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Cette fois, c'est bien la fin. Sans doute que plusieurs d'entre vous sont déçus par le sort que j'ai infligé à Relena, mais je ne me sentais pas de la noircir autant, bien qu'elle n'ait en rien gagné mes faveurs, je vous rassure. Seulement, dès le premier chapitre, j'avais trouvé que j'y étais allée un peu fort avec elle et j'ai tout fait pour calmer le jeu. Donc voilà. Pas trop déçus j'espère… En plus, j'ai fait une histoire toute gentille, pour une fois, vous n'allez pas me cracher dessus parce que Relena ne s'est pas pris une baffe quand même ! J'ai eu beaucoup de doutes pendant l'écriture de cette fic ; n'étant pas habituée à ce genre d'histoires, j'avais vraiment peur de tomber dans la guimauve et la mièvrerie. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas et j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre peut être décrit de cette façon également.

Bref, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews au cours de cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à en recevoir autant et ça m'a fait un immense plaisir. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt ! Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
